Amnesia
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Inoue has lost her memory. Well, not all of it. Just Kurosaki Ichigo. And who has she replaced him with...? None other than the bashful Quincy... Ishihime R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Orihime-chan... are you alright?" Tatsuki asked, worried face hovering above her.

"Huh? I'm fine Tatsuki! I feel energetic and everything," She said, sitting up. They all watched in wonder, standing in the Kurosaki Clinic. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you hit your head and got knocked out. We were really worried about you!" Tatsuki said, letting out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo, Karin, Chad holding Kon, Ishida and Tatsuki were all present.

"It's lucky we were so close to Kurosaki's place,"Ishida commented dryly. "Even if it was his fault."

"What are you talking about? It was an accident! Accident!" Ichigo growled.

"I'd have to agree with glasses guy, Nii-chan," Karin interjected.

Inoue, Ishida and Kon had gone out shopping to find more material to fix the stuffed animal up. He was getting more and more strangely shaped and covered with patches as time went on and wouldn't stop complaining. So Ichigo had given him over to Inoue to present to the handicrafts club as her own, and they had been approved to buy material with the club money as long as they could show the before and after pictures in the pamphlets they handed out to freshmen in an effort to get more people to join.

It had been coincidental that Karin had convinced Chad, Ichigo and Tatsuki to play a game of baseball with her to improve her skills. She had chosen the more athletic of the group in the hopes she might have an actual match against them. It was common knowledge at school that Kurosaki Karin was head of whatever sports team she joined. She'd been bored and wanted some sort of challenge.

It was when Ichigo was up to bat and hit the ball too hard that the problem occurred. It didn't go out into the field as planned, but towards the other side of the park. It was unfortunate that Ishida and Inoue were on the other side of the hedge that the ball ripped through. They realized with a frightening clarity of who was on the other side of the bush when they heard a panicking Ishida trying to wake Inoue up by saying her name loudly along with Kon.

"Tatsuki, can you go without me? I want to talk to the others for a second," Orihime spoke. Tatsuki looked hesitant, but left the room because Karin was there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked. Inoue looked at him blankly before turning to Ishida.

"Ishida-kun, who is your friend? Is he a Quincy?" She asked, pointing to the confused Ichigo. The rest of the room was silent.

"Inoue-nee-san... don't you recognize my idiot brother?"Karin interrupted, looking a little surprised.

"You have a brother? I only met you and Yuzu. Where have you been hiding him?" Orihime joked, hoping to lighten the mood. However, everyone seemed to darken. She looked around at them. What had she said wrong?

"Inoue... do you remember Kuchiki-san?" Ishida asked cautiously. The red head nodded. He continued, unmindful of Karin's presence with his next question. "And soul society?" Again she nodded.

"Of course I do! Who could forget such an amazing adventure?" She replied brightly. "It's too bad Kon couldn't come." The group was silent.

"Do you remember why you went to soul society?" Ishida continued. Orihime looked at him like _he_ was the stupid one then.

"I've told you a million times! I went to help you save Kuchiki-san, even if she didn't feel the same way about you," She said, smiling serenely. Ishida was unsure why she was still looking at him. He pointed lamely to himself, and she nodded again.

"Wait. _Who_ saved Rukia?" Ichigo broke in, looking baffled at the whole situation. Inoue looked at him, and he felt a chill as he saw no spark of recognition there. She really didn't recognize him...?

"Ishida-kun, of course! So you're Karin's brother, huh? You have a lot of power. I'm jealous," She was still talking, but they were staring at her. She stopped, looking self-consciously at them. "... what? Do I have mustard on my face?" She reached up to touch her lips, wondering what they were all so surprised by.

"Otou-san!" Ichigo yelled, stomping out of the room like the building was on fire.

"Sorry, but she looks fine. Her memory should go back to normal in about two weeks or so. It's funny that she only forgot you though," Isshin commented, looking at his son. Before Ichigo could respond, his father was already attacking him. "Did you do something to make her want to forget you!" Ichigo kicked his father out of the way.

"I-inoue?" Ishida said quietly. He suddenly found that said girl was standing beside him with one arm slung around his shoulders affectionately. The archer had turned many colours of red, confusion still clearly in his face.

"I said, let's go home! We need to feed the cat," Inoue said, looking at him with a pout. To her, everyone was acting a little dumb today. And Ishida was particularly bashful. How odd.

"H-home?" Ishida said, voicing the question of all in the room.

"Inoue... are you living with Ishida?" Chad asked sullenly. Ishida shook his head slightly so that Inoue couldn't see. He was still bright red, and unsure about what to do to the arm hanging over him. He felt like some bashful girl being hit on. Next Inoue was going to tell him they had three kids and visited his father for dinner every Sunday. While the prospect was not so grim (with the exception of his father), Inoue had somehow made new memories to explain away Ichigo's nonexistence.

"But you've been to the apartment, Chad... you eat lunch with us at school too, with Keigo and the others..." Inoue said, staring unabashedly at the large creature.

"Ichigo... and the others, please come with me into the hallway," Isshin said seriously. He turned to Inoue and smiled warmly. "Don't worry Inoue-san, you'll be heading home soon." Once they had gathered in the hallway, Ichigo burst into questions.

"Ishida? Since when were you living with Inoue?" He asked teasingly. Before the red Quincy could speak, Isshin answered.

"She doesn't. However, you're all just going to have to go along with this until she regains her memories. Ishida, you'll just have to watch her. Besides, it gives us a good gauge to figure out when her memories return and have someone make sure she's resting up and tending to her head properly."

"W-what...!" Ishida blurted, entire body red. Isshin placed one strong hand on Ishida's shoulder, a stern look in his eyes.

"However, it would be in your best interests not to take advantage of Inoue in this state," He said. Ishida saw and understood the dangerous tone in his voice as the warning it was meant to be. He nodded, returning to his normal colour. "Now Ichigo... go ask her what her cat looks like so we can get something tomorrow. Ishida, tell her that Tatsuki is looking after the cat tonight and we'll get her to drop it off to you tomorrow."

"Huh? Ishida-kun, what was it that he wanted to talk about?" Inoue asked as he re-entered the room alone.

"Ah... nothing much. Just to make sure that you take it easy."

"Oh, I see. But honestly, what silly questions you had earlier! How could I forget the return from soul society when you asked me to live with you?" Inoue said, laughing gleefully. She then held a finger up to her lips and looked at him conspiratorally. "But I kept my promise! I didn't say anything about our relationship!"

Ishida was sure he was going to faint as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Dear Kami... what exactly was this relationship like that she'd made up?

**(A/N)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters or setting of Bleach

Thanks to my Beta reader, Ashari:) Can't wait for you to get chapter two now that I'm done writing it.

**Revised:**May 17, 2011


	2. Home sweet home

To say the first night at Ishida's apartment was awkward would have been an understatement to the poor Quincy. How was he to know any of the crazy things she expected? Now that he thought rationally on it, he didn't even understand her when she was normal. Though Ishida had been surprised to see the almost desolate look in the orange haired shinigami's eyes, he had to admit that it was a little bit nice to be the one Inoue was so insistent upon being near. She had so many friends, being the ray of sunlight she was - how in the world had he asked her to live with him? Where had he found the nerve? And what had they experienced in soul society that had created this mysterious 'relationship' of which she'd spoken?

Ishida let out a long sigh as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Sorry about this, Ishida-kun. I promise I'll find my keys really soon!" Inoue said, looking a little jittery as she continued the search on her person. She seemed to think she had her own key to the apartment. He wasn't sure how to convince her that she had left them with Tatsuki. The cat deal had gone over fine, but the keys? Of course not.

"It's alright, Inoue-san. Tatsuki will bring you your key tomorrow, I'm sure it just slipped off your key ring," He said looked doubtful. Why could she believe such silly things as laundry monkeys and not something so logical? He was finding this amnesiac Inoue to be more trouble than the original.

Inoue bounced into the apartment the moment the door had opened, and it felt odd seeing her entering as though she'd done it all her life. She even removed her shoes at the door, which he was sure she neglected to do at her own apartment sometimes. She had a sense of calm to her, but that wasn't to say she was less bubbly. No, she could possibly have been _more _cheerful around him and it was both pleasing to Ishida as well as embarrassing. For every tree they passed that Inoue had apparently named on their walks home from school, he got one hug. It had been difficult to get this out of Inoue without making her suspicious as it seemed she remembered doing this every day.

"Ishida-kun!"

The cry was frightened, confused and sad all at once. He was pulled from his reverie, noting she had run off with his slippers as he went. He arrived at the doorway to his bedroom in the rarely used guest slippers to find her looking through the spare closet in a panic. Ishida felt a twitch in his eye as he examined the pool of clothing behind her ankles, still on hangers. All were clothes he'd made for the handicrafts club and didn't know what to do with them. He saw the red-head with tears in her eyes, and his mind was wiped of all else as he made quick strides to her.

"What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked, concern making his eyes an intense blue. She looked at him, and he wished she hadn't. The look on her face was similar to the expression she wore when she was thinking about Kurosaki Ichigo. Had she remembered? Was she confused about where she was? There was deep loss in her face, like something important was missing.

"Ishida-kun..."She said, her eyebrows lowering in the classic signs of a crying girl. Of course, Ishida was immediately confused and uncomfortable. But Inoue never did anything half way. She went head first, right to the edge. She threw her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder. He stood frozen, unsure where his hands should be at this moment. They couldn't stay at his sides, as he was sure that would seem colder than the Ishida she knew more intimately. But would it be alright to hold her? The mental image of Kurosaki's father glaring at him left his hands hanging in the air behind her back. Then she spoke between cries. "Uryuu! I can't find it... I looked but it's not there!"

The desperateness in her voice, the loneliness and the hurt sealed his fate. Even if he had held no feelings toward the girl, he was obliged as a gentleman. He kept his hands on the middle of her back, blushing as his long fingers brushed across a bra strap that made a noticeable line against the material of her uniform blouse. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care.

"What are you looking for, Inoue?" He asked, putting on his calm and cool face. His eyes were hidden again, though a light blush still ghosted across his cheeks.

"The blouse... my favourite blouse... you worked so hard to make it and now it's gone..."

"I'll make you another. I'll make you twenty more." Ishida couldn't identify the source of this outburst, but didn't know how else to make her happy again after losing a blouse she never had. She lifted her head, stray moisture clinging to her long eyelashes. He silently cried out to his grandfather for help. He wasn't going to last a week with her. He could already see himself when she got her memory back, and he didn't like the disappointment causing the grimace on his future self. How could he have all her attention like this, and then just lose it to Kurosaki? Him, whom had never been admired by a woman for masculinity or any physical attribute. He shook away the ridiculous thought creeping into his mind that he didn't want to give her back. He'd keep her, and then- and then what? He couldn't. It was a fool's thoughts, likely caused by her close proximity. He was about to release her, when she said it.

"Uryuu," She said softly, a smile touching her face. She raised one hand to let her fingers dance down one of the longer strands of hair to the side of his face. She mouthed something, and he bent his head to watch her lips more closely. And then there were no lips. Just Inoue's moist eyelashes and closed eyes. And where were those lips? Pressed to his. His hands briefly tightened behind her in his shock, which seemed to only encourage her. His brain was frozen and now he was the one confused. Why was she kissing him? Had it been something he'd said?

He could barely recall any words as he felt his face sending out heat waves. His heart sped nervously, and he knew he had to do something. If she had been looking for her clothes in his spare closet, it could only mean that there was one place she was sleeping. It sent his heart pummelling away, and he tried to think of something. What would he do? She was pressing her lips harder against his now, silently prodding him to respond. He couldn't possibly! This was Inoue, the innocent, sweet comrade he had protected with all his power in Soul Society. It would certainly be taking advantage of her if he responded.

But if he didn't? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling in his gut tell him it might hurt her feelings. In her mind, maybe they did this all the time. She'd think something was wrong if he didn't respond the way he did in her false past. He had to do something quickly, because her eyes were fluttering and threatening to open. She was confused, it was clear in her arched eyebrows. The time for decision was now.

Ishida, with no clue as to what death was better- injury by Tatsuki, Chizuru and everyone else in the world who loved her or injury to Orihime- was not given the chance to decide. A loud grumbling filled the room. He raised one eyebrow, seeing Inoue withdraw and look away blushing. ... what was that just now?

"S-sorry... I'm a little hungry," She said, her arms leaving his shoulders feeling strangely naked and covering her stomach which felt the need to speak up again.

Ishida was sure he was going to cry. His grandfather had come through after all.

"I'll go start making dinner. You should rest and try to be gentle with your head. If you feel any headaches or get sick, please let me know right away," Ishida said, remembering the danger signs for a concussion.

"But we always make dinner together," She pouted. He guided her by one hand barely touching the small of her back, and brought her to the couch. He wanted to make sure she stayed awake and the bedroom was too far from the kitchen and even with spirit powers he wouldn't be able to tell if she passed out or started to feel unusually drowsy.

"No, you need to rest. I will not be responsible for any further injury to you," He said, only wondering a second later if that sounded as much like mothering to her as it did to him. Of course, it was mothering with a dash of Ishida's unique coldness mixed in. She seemed to clue into something then.

"... Ah! So the reason you didn't kiss me back... you're still worried?" She said, watching him. Ishida was sure her grey eyes were beaming warmth at him like car headlights then. _He_ was the one who felt dizzy. He nodded dumbly; glad she was making the excuses for him this time. "You really are like my brother sometimes."

"You kissed your brother?" Ishida asked without thinking. She turned bright colours before coughing into her hand and looking away.

"Of course not... I just meant that you both treat me so gently. But in the end, it's you who needs to be treated so kindly," She said, still smiling. Ishida mentally threw his heart back down into his chest from his throat. It was making some wild trips this evening. He wondered if he might finish being her ward with an untimely heart attack in two weeks.

"Well... what do you want for dinner?" He said, straining to keep his blush under control.

**(A/N)**

Hey! Glad you could all join me for chapter two. How many bets do we have on the heart attack? Lol, another big round of thanks to my Beta reader Ashari, which is much easier to write than FinalFantasyFanBrat.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, Inoue Sora or any kissing fantasies that should occur in said Quincy's apartment.

_Reviewers:_

FinalFantasyFanBrat: Tee hee. Heap some more sugar on Kita and she'll write you some fluff. Or I'll make more opportunities for some laugh fests. (not sure if there's any room left...)

Hawkeye Chuui: Yay! People like the funniness! Everyone should tell me the part they thought was funniest in their next review. :)

Winterflower: Ah, yes. I don't intend to make this easy for Ishida.

_Ishida-_ Oi! Give me a break! And I have something to discuss in the latest script here!

_Inoue-_ Really? I like that script. I think it's funny.

_Ishida-_ ... a-ah... well if Inoue-san is alright with it...

_Inoue-_ O-ri-hi-me. You're supposed to call me 'Orihime' on page four. ... Ishida? Ishida... are you alright? Umm... Kitahoshi-san, Ishida-kun seems to have fainted.

Ah, don't worry about that. I bought smelling salts in bulk while I was at the store.

SatanHat: Now that you mention it, there could be more torture for our favourite little Quincy. Some more enjoyable torture, I think.

SangoHikari: I hope he's not allergic to cats as well. Or peanuts. But anyway, I can't believe you're reviewing for ME. Little ol' me. I might cry... I feel so important right now that I'll forget the fact I can't ask Ishida if he's allergic to cats since he's still out on the floor

**Revised:** May 17, 2011


	3. A simple Dinner

Ishida was in his element, happily going away at making dinner for his new houseguest and himself. Now that he had the time to think and seriously consider what had just happened, he thanked his grandfather doubly. Who knows what he might have done? Foolish things, he was certain. Things any decent person would find terrible. And here, in his little kitchen, he felt safe from any physical temptations; Which was always the troubling thing about Inoue Orihime, as she was a walking temptation. Even in his safe domain, he felt useless and pleasant thoughts sneak up on him when he was concentrating. They were small things, like the tiny whispered thought: What would his grandfather have thought of her? Would they get along? And then he imagined the three of them having tea together, his grandfather and Inoue laughing brightly while he watched in amusement. The image brought him back to himself, and he tried to forget ever imagining it. She was haunting him, surely she was. Even if his physical impulses were gone with their closeness, he could still feel a pleasant warmth filling him at the thought of her and this world she'd made up being real. It made him ache, thinking how much he envied the false Ishida's nerve. If he had the nerve to ask her to live with him when they'd gotten back... maybe... no! He was not going there. That would only end in bitter disappointment.

Inoue examined her companion during dinner, which didn't go unnoticed. The food was lovely, Inoue had voiced. Having been around during one of Tatsuki's rants about her food, he watched in discomfort as she added the provided chocolate sauce to her yakisoba noodles and eggs. He honestly didn't know why he'd bought it. Ishida wasn't one for sweet things and possessed no ice cream. But he had been thinking that it was on sale and it wouldn't hurt to try it. His father didn't like him having decadent foods as a child, and thus the stuff gave him terrible stomach aches even now.

"Ishida-kun..." She said, breaking the silence as he placed his spoon back into his serving of miso soup. "I know you're really worried about me, so I won't push you to do anything but... but I need to know..." Ishida looked up from the soup, watching her questioningly as the words seemed to die in her throat. She turned a pale pink under his gaze that he thought compared to cherry blossoms. Perhaps he might take her to the park for a picnic on the weekend- as her intimate companion, of course.

"Go on," He said as seriously as he could. He tried thinking of something, anything that might come out of the mouth of an intimate companion. He recalled something very suddenly that he'd heard from someone else's quoting of a soap opera and thanked the heavens he hadn't forgotten it. "You can tell me anything you wish." As always, he added a little of himself into it, so it didn't sound fake. Watching her for a reaction, he felt his heart lodge comfortably into his throat as she beamed at him. It was the same beam from earlier that made him feel sort of... sparkly. He blushed lightly, deciding to never use that phrase again.

"I mean... I just want to know when you think it would be safe again is all," She said, still pink. Ishida tried to shake off the warmth spreading to his limbs and threatening to turn his face into a large red tomato with dark hair and glasses. He kickstarted his brain to answer her, trying to think of something smart to respond with. And it came to him as a flash of pure intellect.

"The doctor said to take it easy for two weeks," He said, surprised by his own brilliance. But even as he said it, he swallowed down the disappointment clawing all too closely to his chest. So he had shut things down? Good. Yes, this was good. Even that word, _good_ sent a jolt of sadness. He mentally scolded to get a reign on himself then, she was still watching. And in her grey eyes were mirrored his feelings. He looked away, erasing the moment from his memory. It would do no good to be pondering over this later. Ishida was a man of reason, and he was going to hold onto that reason with everything he had left.

"Oh... well, if that's what the doctor said," Inoue said, sounding downtrodden. She suddenly turned her face up and smiled. "Then I'll just have to wait! After all, I have to be just as patient as Ishida-kun who must have it harder than me!" Ishida was tempted to tell her how right she really was.

"You can help with the dishes if you like," he said, still looking at the ever-so-intriguing spot on the wall to her right. The light and high sound of her laugh- he was _sure_ it was a sound in the soul world- made his eyes focus on her again. Ah, it took so little to please Inoue. He smiled almost sadly, but let it drop immediately. She was too attuned to the people around her. She'd see it and he wouldn't be able to explain it to her.

Ishida was cautious and skilful at arranging the evening in such a way that they bathed in turn so he would be asleep by the time she had gotten out of her bath and dressed. Luck was not on his side today, it seemed. He'd forgotten one very, _very_ important detail.

"Uryuu," whispered her sweet voice into his dreams, and he groaned. He suddenly associated her with the taste of chocolate sauce, only he wasn't getting the appropriate stomach ache. He slowly opened his eyes to a blurry figure. Who was it..? As his vision cleared, he could make out long dark ringlets of hair that were clearly still dripping a little. He lazily traced the smoothness of the blurred face, down the cream coloured neck and bare shoulders. It was when he reached the white towel struggling to contain something very three-dimensional that he shot awake and realization set in. Inoue was wet, and avoided nakedness by only a towel that couldn't contain her. "Uryuu, where are my clothes?"

**(A/N)**

Haha... sorry about this chapter taking longer to get to you but my life was a great mess this week. I enjoyed it, but I slept 16 hours in a row by the end of it to catch my brain up. I assure you, Ashari and her rusty sporks are aimed at me if I let this cliffhanger go too long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Ishida's apartment of smut fantasies, Orihime in a towel, or Ishida in bed. Though I think we all would like to own these someday.

LadyAshari: Yay! Sugar! Do I get mooooore? Speaking of which, I expect more work on the Renji/Hime. So you better be thinking about Renji/Hime this week...!

Winterflower: This one might be a bit too cruel. I feel sorry for the guy now. I mean, she's naked and wet and in a towel. And she's standing beside his bed. I might take it easy on him. Well, maybe not. Oh well. I'm sure he has health insurance.

Lihanou: If you try it on some guy, tell me how it goes! XD

HaineAsakura: Thanks! I'm now accepting heaps of love as well as bags of sugar to flavour some waff into this send more love, will ya? I need it.

HawkeyeChuui: Bwahahahaha! Add _this_ to your turkey dinner! I'm sure you'll love it and hate it at the same time. Ah... cliffhangers... I'm voting on death by strip poker.

SatanHat: Orihime is just skilled that way, you know. Man, I wish I was that skilled. Poor little Ishida the egg. He's about to turn into a sunny side up egg in the frying pan of luuuurv. lol.

**Revised:**May 17, 2011


	4. Bedtime

Ishida was in a state of panic. Her clothes? What clothes? The blissful oblivion of sleep was mercilessly yanked away. Oh dear kami, shinigami or whoever existed out there... what was he going to say? Her eyes were probing him, willing him awake and to answer her. She was patient in her silence, but her eyes were burning into him. His mind was racing to find some way to sidestep the question. Or distract her, perhaps? He swallowed, willing his eyes from their danegerous descent towards her creamy shoulders. Not a scar. No place on her marred. His hand tightened into the bed sheets and he coughed into the other one thoughtfully, avoiding her gaze.

"I..." Ishida began. Okay, he had a few seconds to think of something else to follow that.

"...oh," She said, her lips shaping the most beautiful and alluring 'o' he had ever seen. He had to look away again. What was she thinking? "I guess you found the moth holes, huh? Well, take as long as you wish to fix them up." There was a smirk on her face. Ishida's brain stopped functioning. Did Inoue _ever_ smirk? Was she even able to? He smirked, Ichigo smirked, Tatsuki smirked but... why was _she_ smirking? Confusion was Ishida. Well, one thing was cleared up. He was apparently fixing her clothes.

"... is it alright to wear the other dresses until I'm done?" Ishida asked, remembering he at least had handicraft club items and her school uniform. Inoue pouted, thinking it over with the utmost importance. He felt his heart speed up, would she ask any questions? Did he seem different than the imagined Ishida-kun?

"Alright," She responded, the smirk still there. There was a warmth spreading through his limbs as he looked at her, and he was engulfed in the moment. Before he'd realized what was going on, she was sitting on the bed and he'd pulled his legs up to give her room.He became vaguely aware then that he had pulled her to sit there. He didn't remember doing it though. She was unfazed, the smirk replaced by a rather tender look. He held her hand to his face, and kissed it in a rather princely manner before resting his cheek against it. This hand... such a warm hand. He was contented at that moment, and didn't want to lose it. Ishida Uryuu had yet to remember a moment more warm than this. No, wait... yes, there had been a time. Long ago... he decided not to think on it.

He looked up in surprise as Inoue slowly withdrew her hand and stood. He was numbed with fear. What had he done? Was she leaving? Why? Should he apologize? Inoue giggled then, and his confusion had yet to dispell.

"Now don't look at me like that, Uryuu. I'm just going to change into some night clothes is all. I'm going to have to borrow some of your clothes, I hope that's alright." Shocked into a blank expression that was more child-like than Ishida would have liked to admit, he nodded dumbly. That look on her face, an understanding? She placed a kiss on his forehead, gentle like a drop of rain, and he acquired a very red/blank expression.

He looked quickly away when she dropped the towel, taking a rather strong grip on his leg to keep his eyes and thoughts averted. He had seen something he shouldn't have. He realized it wasn't much to other people, but to Ishida, anything naked of her was enough to set him into his bright red state. Even her hands seemed sacred, untouchable relics. So one flash of her smooth shoulders and upper back, was an intimacy that Ishida was unable to comprehend. He nearly slapped himself. He was a gentleman! A gentleman, and he would stick to it!

She crawled into the other side of the bed, and leaned her head on his shoulder gently. He looked over, taking in her attire, a bad habit he had suddenly picked up. Inoue Orihime was a bad influence. But even as he thought it, he realized the irony of how just so short a time ago the word 'good' had felt as though it was tearing him apart inside and now 'bad' felt so warm and comfortable. He nearly sighed. If he was alive into the second week, he was sure his personality would be twisted.

She was wearing his pyjama pants, dark blue in all their glory and one of his plain undershirts required with the school uniform. He mentally noted that only Orihime could make something so mundane look good. Of course, it might have been their difference in size that did it. The pants weren't accustomed to her generous hips and the shirt? Well, he wondered how it was managing to hold her in it. He was beginning to admire the courage and determination of the material that dared to try and contain Inoue Orihime's infamous assets.

Scooting under the blankets and pulling him to lie down, she still faced him. He was tired again. It had been such a long day. Why did it feel like he'd been fighting a menos grande? She was soft and gentle, much more so than the cursed pillow which he only had one of. She had somehow coaxed him to coming up just short of her in the bed, which was odd, but not any more odd than a cat that didn't exist. She pulled him close, and he understood why she'd done it. He was in the safe, chaste security of her neck and she was holding him as he imagined she might an upset child. Her arm hung loosely over his shoulders.

"I won't cause you any trouble tomorrow to make you tired, okay Uryuu? Let's do our best." Ishida barely heard it, but it registered. He was already floating off, and he couldn't believe it. He'd slept alone for a long time, even lived alone. He didn't understand why he was falling asleep with her as though he'd done it all his life. He was at ease, completely at ease.

"You're not... trouble..." He managed to say, though mangled by his half sleeping lips. He'd wanted to finish, but she'd gone and started to softly stroke his hair and it didn't exactly keep him awake. He only came to wonder later whether she'd meant the English test the next day when she had said: 'Let's do our best', and realized that perhaps understanding Orihime wasn't so difficult afterall. He had a theory. In order to understand her, one had to realize that she might be referring to some muddled conversation or snippet of television or radio and bringing it into whatever moment of time she thought of it and it made her speech a little cut-and-paste. So it was only a half hearted goal at that moment that he decided. One day, he wanted to be the only one who understood what she was saying. Of course, it also could have been the exhaustion talking.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hi guys... please don't kill me! I'm sorry, it was a really bad two weeks that just went by. But true to her promise, I was prodded with the compassion of rusty sporks from all of you. I feel so needed... and speaking of needed, I'm glad I have my tetanus shot. If that's even how you spell it. Oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ichigo, Ishida kissing Inoue's hand, Inoue sleeping in Ishida's bed or the apartment of Ishihime fantasy smut (as well as fluff).

LadyAshari: Thanks for your support! Mucho love to my beta reader! And I hope the Renji/Hime ideas are spilling forth like fresh rosemary into my spaghetti sauce. Well, I don't think you can put ideas into sauce but... I'm sure it would taste great.

SangoHikari: Well, it's hard to be ready for Orihime in a towel but now she's clothed! I thought I owed you guys a peaceful-ish chapter ending after the last one. And who doesn't love fluff?

HaineAsakura: Of course he is! Our little Ishida-boy can handle it... well, maybe not, but still... he was just too tired tonight. But tomorrow... Bwahahahaha!

YachiruGaSukidesu: You know, that was the hardest part to write for this chapter. I honestly didn't know how to get him out of this problem. Well, it came to me in a flash of inspiration when the stars were out and-

_Ishida_: I suggested it.

_Inoue_: But still, do you think that your clothes would actually fit me though? You're really thin, Ishida-kun! I'm jealous!

_Ishida_: Well, actually, you're pretty thin too. It's just that women naturally need larger hips than men and other things for having children. That's why the waist measurement isn't where people commonly think of as the "waist".

_Inoue_: ... so... how many kids do you think I can fit in my hips? -Wait. Maybe we should measure with ice cream! I mean, they're always saying how it goes straight to your hips and...

_Ishida_: ... ice cream... and Inoue?

**Thunk! **... Right, so Kita is going to go get the smelling salts again now. Though it was his own fault this time.

HawkeyeChuui: Yeah, it's only a matter of time before his brain runs out of the required blood and he dies. Well, maybe not dies, but perhaps some brain damage. o.O

RedBloodedTalisman: Yay! You're back! I thought I'd lost you, lol.

Inulover4eva: Actually, I like your idea. They're going to school tomorrow. Scary, I know. I keep wondering about Tatsuki's response and how long Ishida can run and hide with Inoue attached to his leg. Think ball and chain. XD

jo-chan: ... hey, I didn't know you could expire that way! But since it _is_ tomato red, he could go bad. o.O

fannychan44: Tee hee! Sorry about the delay! Enjoy the smirking Inoue! Believe it or not, it _is_ leading up to something.

Winterflower: Yeah, Ishida would come after us if he could only stop fainting or turning into embarrassment goo, OR stealing Inoue away into a cottage in the woods somewhere. I don't know where that came from. o.o

SatanHat: Tee hee! Bet you got distracted from that tiny fact, eh? It makes me happy, because it was _supposed _to be surprising and you're surprised! XD

**  
**


	5. Ohayo!

Ishida had made a careless mistake. He only realized this great truth when he awoke in his bed, alone. At first he hadn't really noticed the difference. He always slept alone. What had he thought was going to be different? He lived alone, he reminded himself. Something was trying to alert him to itself in his mind, but just as he mentally reached out for it, it was gone.

So he slowly slumped his way into the bathroom and set about getting ready. And half way through brushing his teeth, two horrible things dawned on him. First and most important, there was something burning. He could smell it. When he rushed into his kitchen, panic written across his face in the worry he'd left on the stove- there she was. Standing there, with his pyjama top unbuttoned two down. Or rather, the buttons were missing. Somehow, he'd guessed they wouldn't hold through the whole night. He was mentally going through the different ways he could fix them without making them look different from the original stitching when his analytical gaze reached a patch of skin that made his thoughts silent.

"Oh, Uryuu, you're awake. I't so odd of you to sleep in, I guess you were really tired!" She said, her hair neatly brushed and his pants replaced by the school uniform skirt. Somehow seeing her burning food while only half dressed in his kitchen seemed like a natural place for Inoue Orihime to be.

"Ah... Inoue... what exactly are you making?" He asked, though he wondered if he even wanted to know.

"Oh... I thought you might like some tempura," She said cheerfully. He stared at her, looking for something interesting to look at other than his poor shirt.He silently begged it to keep fighting before she was half naked in his kitchen.

"Ah... that was very... _thoughtful_... of you," He said, wondering how to phrase his feelings without hurting her feelings. He wasn't sure there was a way. "Is it for lunch?" She looked at him as though he'd just disclosed the secret to space travel, and he became restless when nothing came out of her mouth to explain it for many a nerve-wracking moment. He wanted to know exactly what was running about in that odd mind of her's.

"I've already finished making our bento..."She said, a little bashfully. Ishida wondered at this more than anything else. No, not the horrifying thought of lunch today, but that she was bashful. It was timid. She was only this timid around... Ishida stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead to ease away the feelings growing throughout his chest at such observations.

"Thank you... Orihime," He said, turning bright colours despite himself. She seemed to blush in return, some strange facial language going back and forth between them. And once that theory had finished in his mind, he relaized his very own thoughts were becoming affected by this bubbly creature. As one of her hands moved up to his shoulder to turn him around to go finish brushing his teeth, he wondered if perhaps he was affecting her as well. After all, he was more bashful generally than she was. Her face seemed to be collecting his own expressions and sending them back at him.

As they started out the door, Ishida looked at his watch to distract himself while they passed "Chiyoko" (one of Inoue's favourites of the trees). The fried shrimp wasn't settling too kindly in his stomach, seeing as they were more breaded than shrimp. He guessed that perhaps she thought she made the stuff often but did not and her replaced memories couldn't make up for lack of experience in culinary skill. He'd been tempted to peek at his bento to see what she had made, but decided he wasn't sure his stomach could take the imagery quite yet. He'd never been very good with things that were deep fried.

"Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki raced up to them as they entered the school grounds. She looked a little more surprised than was necessary.

"Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan!" She said cheerfully, notably unaffected by the shrimp. Ishida was jealous. What was her stomach made of? Impenetrable Steel? Did she even taste food? What if she were taste-deaf like some people were tone deaf?

"Orihime, you're late!" She said, looking dauntingly at Ishida when Inoue wasn't looking.

"Ah..." Inoue checked her watch. "You're right!" And then they were off running before Ishida could think of voicing that the watch was _his_ and she'd left her's on the bathroom counter that morning. It's masculine design seemed large and clunky on her thin wrist as she ran. He considered running as well, but decided it was best he enter the classroom seperately anyway. Late or not, he wasn't sure what class would bring him and wasn't eager to find out. Just another complication, he thought with a sigh.

He entered the classroom as subtly and unnoticed as usual- until he was ambushed by something short and orange. He barely caught his new housemate in time, only alerted by his warrior senses.

"Ishida! Tatsuki and Chizuru are coming for dinner tonight," She said, arms still hanging around his neck as he regained his balance and her feet descended back to the floor. Across the room, Tatsuki was glaring at him rather murderously. He wondered if perhaps Inoue had made his bento out of sweet mercy so that he wouldn't have to live to see dinner time.

"Ah," He answered, a little surprised that the entire classroom was now watching. Keigo was crying loudly, being the only one who made any noise. He seemed highly upset by the image before him. Though Ishida couldn't blame him for those feelings. If it had been... that shinigami here, with her arms around him... he wasn't sure how he'd feel. He put one hand on her shoulder and walked her back to her desk before saying a quiet goodbye and returning to his desk. He wasn't pleased when Chizuru came upon him with a dead expression on her face. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Just..." She sniffled noisily. "Just look after my 'Hime, okay? I'll definitely steal her back with our heated connection!" She cried, leaving the classroom in a dramatic run. He stared after her, feeling his stomach turning and a headache beginning to form. This was going to be a long, long day. And then there was a shadow on his desk. He looked up warily. This was _just_ what he needed.

"Ishida," Ichigo stated more darkly than Ishida had ever remembered.

"Yes?" He said, half sighing. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this today. He slowly looked up at the spiky haired youth and was surprised by the look on his face. It was... similar to Chizuru, in a masculine sort of way. There was a deep wound in his eyes, that even Ishida felt some pity for it. It was probably hard for his peer to find that a girl he considered his loyal and reliable comrade had suddenly forgot him. For the first time, he wondered how Ichigo was taking this entire situation. What was he feeling in reaction? Was it guilt?

"..." Ichigo looked away, out toward the windows. Ishida let out a breath quietly.

"Kurosaki, do you want to have lunch with me?" He asked. Ichigo looked back at him, surprised. Then, slowly nodded and trudged away. There had been a small sense of relief in his eyes as he left, much to Ishida's quiet pleasure. It was almost as though Inoue had made him someone important. He felt like the main man on this stage, no longer the supporting character, so to speak. He was shocked with himself. He was... happy.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay (AGAIN!). My birthday was on the ninth so I was pretty busy doing all that partying stuff. Seems that there never seems to be a break. Oh well, at least I have you guys, who even read my boring author's notes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inoue, Ishida, Ishihime smut fests in risky school scenarios, Tatsuki and her wrath, Chizuru and her hot bond with Orihime, or a withdrawn, whiny Ichigo. :)

Lady Ashari: I hope to see some more Renji/Hime plotting going about from you. I've been thinking lately about writing a short Inoue drabble with some guy. Can't remember who... oh well.

Sango Hikari: Do I get bonus points for my birthday?

Haine Asakura: I hope this chapter still had enough deep tumultuous feelings for your enjoyment. I rather thought there might have been too many.

Satan Hat: Bwahahahaha! Why... lunch, of course...

Inulover4eva: Tee hee. I know! I just love those scenes because it just shows a sort of bond and trust between the two people, you know?

Hawkeye Chuui: We all know Inoue could be lusty if only she loved someone who actually felt the same way. Or... okay, maybe it's just me. Ah well, more is explained later on that.

Winterflower: Quick! While the tempura weighs him down, let's get out of here! To the bat mobile!

Brok3n Ragd0ll: Hey! Welcome to my grand Ishihime fanfic! I hope you check out the shorter more complete ones in between my slow updating processes. This is my first actually long one. I thought since people liked the short ones, they might enjoy a long one even more.

YachiruGaSukidesu: Dang. If I keep having to take your suggestions and making them such large central schemes in this fanfic I may have to make you official assitant manager of the plot.

_Inoue:_ Hey! How many cookies do you think I could fit in my hips!

_Ishida: _... **Thunk!**

Oh dear. And I just got him up again. Honestly, what did she say _this_ time?

Famine of seducers: Welcome to the more exciting, more character involved chapter five! What did ya think? Hmmm? Hmmmmmmm? Give Kita some love. She needs it for the fluffy moments in life. Well, Ishihime life.

RedBloodedTalisman: Yay! But just in case, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Make sure you don't go wandering off to go read Ichihime! LOL!

**  
**


	6. Haughty Lunch

Class seemed to be detrimental to the health of any unlucky fool fortunate enough to be somehow intimately connected with Inoue Orihime. By the time the lunch bell rang and their English teacher left the room, he counted ten threatening notes, twenty perverted notes and five inquiring notes passed to his desk or expertly tossed into his desk without the teacher's notice. He was sure the headache was growing bigger. What was worse than receiving the notes was the ominous glare of Inoue's closest and most violent companion. The girl was smart, he admitted, so how in the world could she afford to spend the whole class time staring at him?

He felt heavy as he stood from the desk and was wary for a few moments. They all assembled around him soon enough, morose and quiet. Well, with the exception of Inoue who had pulled the desk beside his right up and sat down as if she'd done it all her life. Her, eating with _him_. And like some beautiful wooing of their relationship, she'd set out a pretty blue cloth as though they were dining high class. Ishida easily crushed back the embarrassing hope that she might try to feed him in an adorable show of girlfriendly affection with the feeling of Ichigo's dark eyes watching him.

"Ishida-kun! What do you think we should make for dinner?" She asked cheerfully, raising her chop sticks to strike her own lunch when she stopped and saw his bento still obscured away. She reached over to set it up for him when he took her hand in his, gently stalling her movements.

"Inoue… please understand. About today… you should… ah…" Ishida was tripping over his words. Why couldn't he be suave about it? A silent voice in the back of his head responded loomingly: 'Because it feels like you're rejecting her, when all you want to do is-'. He shushed the voice.

"Orihime-chan, let's have a girls only lunch today. Let Ishida off the hook to hang out with his friends for once," Tatsuki said, almost friendly. Ishida looked up, relieved. When he caught her eye to somehow show her a mental thanks, he saw that the kind façade disappeared and turned into a dark look warning him to step off or lose an arm. He took this threat as seriously as she meant it, and dropped Inoue's hand. He'd honestly forgotten he was holding it.

"Alright! Ishida, please make Kurosaki-san feel welcome here at Karakura!" Orihime said, no happiness lost on her face. Ishida had a sinking feeling as he looked thoughtfully into that gaze, and wasn't sure whether it was him or the greasy shrimp. He nodded, then took his bento and retreated with Sado and Ichigo up to the roof. The other two whose names he'd never really caught had run off to weep in the courtyard about some guys using voodoo to seduce their sweet class goddess in order to take some revenge. He wasn't listening. Honestly, he wasn't. And he most definitely NOT inwardly smiling at the irony of it all. The class geek often thought to be interested in men- snatching away their pure princess. No, Ishida did not inwardly gloat. Well, not that he could acknowledge beyond the pain of digesting morning tempura and taking the first look at his lunch.

"Ishida… how is she?" Ichigo asked softly, not looking at him. Ishida watched his friend carefully, trying to decipher his words. Ishida knew he was asking something else very subtly. Ishida sighed, feeling the first depressing influence since the class princess had become his ward.

"The head wound doesn't seem to be serious. Her co-ordination and emotions are as normal- well, they're the same as before," Ishida answered scientifically. But both heard the final finish on his statement: _before she forgot you_. It was a pain that he'd rather not visit upon Kurosaki, shinigami or not.

"Has she… asked about me? Is she remembering anything?" Ichigo continued, his nonchalant tone covering the need in his words well, but not well enough for Ishida to miss.

"She… she's worried about you," Ishida said. Despite his grudge against Ichigo for having her affections all this time and just not noticing, he couldn't kick a man when he was down. And the spiky-haired youth probably didn't want to hear that her memory wasn't even showing signs of trying to repair itself. If anything, the lies were becoming more and more intricate. There had been a few moments here and there at home in which Ishida had believed the intricate story that Inoue had weaved. It all seemed so real when it was just the two of them- and yet, at the same time it was fake.

"Ah. Well, I'll try to not worry her," was the only response Ichigo would give. His gaze had locked onto the open bento in front of Ishida. Though the saying was sometimes true that the thought was indeed more important than the gift itself, Ishida could not say he agreed with the flavours of Inoue's thoughts. Dill pickles, sweet bean paste and strawberries did not belong on a pita together. More importantly, how she had made something so ridiculous out of his bland and understocked pantry was a mystery. So he picked at the plain rice on the side, praying thanks to Kami-sama for her foresight in a plain dish. He wasn't sure, but there was a hint of some spice in the green peapods on the other side. He hoped it wasn't cinnamon. He simply couldn't handle the stuff. Especially on top of the unsettled tempura that would not leave him.

Ishida looked over fretfully at the silent freshman beside him. He was dearly afraid that Ichigo was going to cry. As selfish as it sounded, he was bad enough with Inoue crying, the last thing he needed was _this_. A man he had come to respect, crying at his lunch. It would ruin his appetite altogether. A cloud passed over the bright sun, and Ishida's eyes were hidden by the shine of his glasses.

"Kurosaki?"

"Hn."

"Do you want the pita?"

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapter. I wasn't around to get the approval message from my Beta reader so it's been ready to go for a few days now... whoopsie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inoue, Ishida, their cute lunch table cloth, Ichigo and his somber mood swings, Keigo and unnamed male character that doesn't usually take a priority role but is adorable, Tatsuki and her wrath or any perverted notes from classmates that may occur from exposure to Ishihime.

**Special Thanks to my plot assistants, cleverly disguised as reviewers...**

Sango Hikari: Yes. We all are currently mourning that shirt. Poor thing. I think we ought to hold the proper funeral proceedings and celebrate the valiant fight with a war memorial statue.

Inulover4eva: Yay! Love! I need it this week. Bad week. As usual, lol. And yes, we need to run this by the show creators. I mean, they're so young... and then Inoue would feel like less of a burden on her relatives since they could halve the rent and bills... not that it's all about the crazy romantic moments that could happen... not at all...

fangirlscreams: Thank you very much! It was a bash of fun!

Bubble Tea X3: Well, I don't think anyone is going to eat the green beans in the bento with cinnamon. So you can have part of the bento left over, if you want.

madteen66: Thanks! All these birthday greetings are great! Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter!

Ashari: mistletoe, eh? I like it. I needs more, moooore! Write my little Beta, write! I'll give you some of my sugar. But just a teensy bit 'cause I need it to fluffy up the next chapter of Amnesia.

FlareKnight: Well, at the moment I may be in the mood to write a fight scene, but don't hold your breath. I'm not sure how I want this one to work out.

YachiruGaSukidesu: It sounds interesting. I like this "dinner" idea. Bwahahahaha! Did I mention the war memorial statue is up in order to keep us alive in our torture of Ishida? The statue is of Inoue cooking in the kitchen with the almost defeated shirt on...

_Ishida:_ ...

_Inoue: _Ah! You're awake! Did you see the war memorial statue?

_Ishida:_ War... memorial... what?

_Inoue:_ Over there!

_Ishida: _... **thunk!**

Hawkeye Chuui: When he comes to again, I'll give your offerings to him. He'll need it for dinner time. lol!

Winterflower: lol, look! My comrade, that statue shall buy us some time until your ankle heals!

Satan Hat: You're right. Rukia's presence needs to be aknowledged soon. Not yet, but soon. You've given me a great idea. Thanks!


	7. A cloudy day

Inoue Orihime was a complicated individual. At least, she could admit that to herself. So the strange pulling in her belly at the thought of Ishida giving her home made lunch to the orange haired teen was... mysterious. She wanted Kurosaki to feel welcome, and yet... She didn't make that lunch for _him_. She'd never thought of herself as a selfish person, but she was beginning to question that theory. She was selfish. About him, anyway. She glanced out the classroom windows. Open, blue sky laid before her. The clouds were lazily moving past. And yet, she could not stop the feeling that the individual Kurosaki-san reminded her of dark clouds covering the sky. She felt suffocated. It was silent, why was it so silent?

"Stop it!" She cried, standing up. Her chair made a loud klank as it hit the floor.

"Orihime...?" Tatsuki said quietly, pulling on her arm. "Are you alright?" Orihime looked around her. She had just disrupted the class and the Literature teacher was looking at her with a particularly unhappy frown.

"Sensei, may I go to the nurse's office?" Orihime asked, sounding quite small.

"I have heard about your injury, you should have an escourt."He replied.

"Arisawa-san, please walk her there."

"Hai! Let's go Orihime-chan," Tatsuki said quickly. Before Orihime knew it, she was outside the classroom.

"Tatsuki... my head hurts. It really hurts...".

"Orihime... are you... thinking about anything?".

"... no, my head hurts too much."

"I see. Orihime-chan... I'll take you home," Tatsuki sighed, taking Inoue's hand and going in the direction of the office.

"Ah... no. I don't have the keys... Uryuu-kun can take me home." She pulled her hand away to catch Tatsuki's attention. Tatsuki looked at her, concerned. What was Orihime thinking? Was she remembering something? She couldn't ask... Because if Orihime wasn't remembering, asking about it would make her headache worse for sure.

"Orihime-chan, you think too hard. Don't worry, I'll stay with you until Ishida comes home and we can still have dinner together." Tatsuki said, smiling brightly. Without a word, Tatsuki stuck her head back in the classroom. "May I please borrow Ishida-san for a second?". The teacher nodded subtly. Ishida stood, and grabbed his school bag anticipating a walk home. When he got into the hallway and the door closed behind him, Tatsuki held an open palm to him. He stared at it, then back at her for a few moments. Inoue looked pale and nothing about the look on her face could have been considered bubbly at all.

"O- Inoue-san, are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital..?" He asked, trying not to look at Tatsuki. He wasn't sure he had the money to take her to the hospital and he sure wasn't going to use his father's connections to do it. He didn't want his father to know about Inoue. She was safer at the Kurosaki clinic.

"Orihime-chan is going to rest at home so I need your keys. I'll stay with her." Tatsuki said, reminding him she was there. It was almost like a declaration of war against him, the way she said it. As if he had somehow been an unsuitable friend at one point or another. But why did she look at him like that, with such desperate eyes? He sighed. He felt a pain go through him. Orihime... was not his. She would never be his. After she remembered things... it would be better if Tatsuki was there with her if Orihime was remembering things. He rummaged through his school bag until he found the keys.

"Inoue-san knows the way," he remarked, pushing up his glasses. Tatsuki took them quickly, trying to end the social bit involving him as quickly as possible. Inoue was still looking pale, but she smiled at him.

"Uryuu-kun, I will see you later. Don't worry," the red-head declared as cheerfully as she could. "It's just a headache." Ishida smiled slightly. He pat her on the head gently. Somehow Orihime couldn't shake the feeling that it was like he was frowning and not smiling at all. It was his eyes. They were sad.

"Be careful, Inoue Orihime." She stared after him, frowning. She would have stared a bit more after he had gone into the classrom if Tatsuki would have let her.

"Orihime! Let's go... don't mind him. You'll see him tonight," She said softly. Orihime frowned.

"... Will I?" She glanced down. "Tatsuki-chan... I love Ishida. I really do." She felt as if there were supposed to be more words coming, but she couldn't find them. She looked at Tatsuki, lost yet wanting to say so much. She felt there was a river pouring through her and yet only a trickle of water could leak out. It was frustrating. She could feel tears forming. Perhaps there really was a river inside her... A strong hand grasped her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Tatsuki was smiling at her.

"I understand, Orihime." She turned to go to the office, and Orihime followed. The red-head wiped at her eyes, relieved. Tatsuki probably did understand, even if Orihime didn't realize it herself.

"Tatsuki-chan, we should pick up some groceries on the way home. I used a lot of the basic necessities yesterday," Orihime said cheerily. The headache was still there, but it felt distant now.

"Alright, just a bit then. What do you need? We might be able to go to a convenience store and not go out of our way-" Tatsuki began.

"Oh, I need sweet bean paste, fish, whipped cream, orange marmalade, garlic powder-" Orihime cut her off. After the garlic powder, Tatsuki made an effort to stop listening and noted that she needed to pick up something for her stomach or make sure she guarded the kitchen from Orihime until Ishida got home. For a split second, she felt pity for the man. He was eating her handmade lunches to not hurt her feelings. That poor, poor... bastard! Who knows what kind of things were happening in that little apartment! She was going to make sure he got the message to keep his hands to himself until Orihime remembered. Of course she knew that Orihime wouldn't really care and might not remember and... well, he could wait. She wasn't going to let this be easy for him.

Ishida felt a chill on the back of his neck. He remembered Arisawa's eyes, and began to wonder if he could skip town for a couple days saying it was family emergency. But then... Orihime would be very sad. He wasn't sure which he could handle more of: Arisawa's violence or Orihime's unhappiness which would lead to- more of Arisawa's violence. He smiled. Inoue was not a ray of sunlight. That wasn't right. He'd been looking at it from the wrong perspective this whole time, but he finally understood. Inoue Orihime was... a flower. A flower with the sun, earth and rain constantly watching over her growth. Of course she liked Ichigo. He was the sun, giving her hope and helping her grow. And Ishida was just the rain. Falling, and falling and falling without being able to stop. But he was afraid of losing himself at the beginning. Now, seeing her as the flower he worried that perhaps he might drown her if he wasn't careful. He didn't inspire hope or make her laugh. He was the rain she couldn't have all the time. Tatsuki was the earth, constantly protecting her and looking after her. Because, without Arisawa-san, who was Orihime? He felt a shot of pain. He wanted to be her earth. But he couldn't be that. How cruel. She had pulled him to the ground but he could do nothing more for her. He was stuck, being eaten whole by her guardian. Literally. Arisawa-san could probably kill him and make it look like an accident. Maybe he ought to re-consider that leaving town plan again.

"Tatsuki-chan, why don't we make dinner together as a surprise tonight!" Orihime said suddenly. They were sitting on the floor in Ishida's very bland apartment in front of a radio that looked like it never got touched.

"Ah... alright Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki smiled. Oh yes. This was it. Just wait until that nerd got home to endure the all famous cooking of Inoue Orihime! This would be a great warning. After all, if you could get to a man's heart through his stomach, surely you could inspire fear the same way! "This will be so much fun Orihime!"

"T-tatsuki-chan... why is your smile so creepy..?" Inoue commented, not really expecting an answer.

**(A/N)**

* * *

So... uh... two years? Wow, that's... I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I moved 3 times! Really!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inoue's headaches, Ishida's escape plan or his poor stomach. I really don't own Bleach or any of its' characters including but not limited to Ishida, Inoue, Ichigo, Tatsuki.

**MemoriesOfNobody: **Uh... you may not believe this, but it was because of you I remembered this story wasn't finished.

**Aufera: **Well, it was you as well. For whatever reason I was dellusional and forgot this story wasn't done. Then I had to watch lots of Bleach to get back into it again. I'm only on the Bounto arc though! XD

**Malindorie: **And I shall! I could not go through with this and not bring Rukia into the picture. I mean, who else is going to slap him and tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself?

**loiteringpenguin: **I promise I will this time. I'm so sad... my inspiration ran dry for almost two years. I'm not sure what happened. I'm not going to blame it on my boyfriend, but for a while I couldn't write because I was so caught up in my own romance that I became selfish and unable to focus on anyone else's. :(

**LadyCatWoman: **No worries. You're actually supposed to misinterpret it that way. But I will say no more! I'm ruining the element of surprise here...

**TheOnlyLoveForSoujirou S...:** Danke! Merci! Thank you! Arigatou!

**Uchiha Ryken: **blush Ohhh... thank you... a fan... :O

**Toushirouseyes: **Thank you so much! I love that all of you tell me about the characters! I mean, I can never be complimented too much about something like that. I'm really worried that I've lost the feeling I had in this before though. Are the characters still good?

**ajisainokimi: **no comment!

**imuzuok: **Danke!

**Kane Shi Megami: **I'm not sure I'm allowed to work too much with any adult content. Plus it's a little embarrassing. I mean, as the author, I have to be in that bedroom to know what it would look like to others without describing it. I mean... I'm not that kind of person, but I'll try my best...

**your new biggest fan: **Yeah, I've been thinking it would be cool if I had fan art depicting it. That's when you know you're in the big time!

**Otaku Samurai: **I know. It hurts me inside. A little. Except for the times he took 'Hime for granted... meanie Ichigo!

**whitehitsugaya: **Here it is!

**NigaleCross: **lol, I bet if you guys had known you only get one review per chapter that you'd have used it for something like: "Don't you leave us for 2 years!"

**mellyd: **arigatou!

**Winterflower: **Hmmm... I hadn't thought of that.

**Hiiragi Demon: **OMG! You're funny! That would be too hilarious!

**RedBloodedTalisman: **Here is teh update!

**Gungnir: **mmmm... mochi...

**Inulover4eva: **Your words... inspire me... Gosh, I keep stealing from the reviewers. If you all lived with me I might keep writing until I was just a little bony thing from not eating or sleeping.

**Lady Ashari: **Shariiiiii!! Come baaack! I needs youuuu! No one edited this chapter! I'm crying over here!

**Satan Hat: **lol, yeah... I feel more for Ishida myself.

**talonlee: **once more, I cannot say without ruining.

**Sango Hikari: **Yes... We should have one of angry Tatsuki as well. It would scare off the pants of Ishida.

_Normally I would throw in a fun moment during the author's notes however it's taken me about an hour to write up the reviewer stuff and I really need to sleep. No, really. I actually work for a living now. ... maybe next time._


	8. Revenge

When Ishida arrived at his apartment, the first thing that took his notice was that Both his _and_ the guest slippers were not there. Seeing as he rarely had guests, the guest slippers had been merely for show. And yet, here he was, slipper-less. What he _should _have noticed first was the smell, which he noticed second after a gruelling decision to not go out and buy Orihime her own slippers. Something was burning. And something else smelled like jam on deli meat being fried. At that moment he was so very happy he hadn't eaten the wierd parts of his lunch. Though he pondered how Ichigo was doing, and wondered if perhaps giving the other part of his bento to the formerly substitute shinigami was going to do more damage than good.

"O-orihime?" He called, hoping she hadn't left something on the stove.

"Oh, Ishida-san is home, Orihime-chan!" Tatsuki called from the living room where she was reading the few books that Ishida owned with some boredom. As he entered, he looked at her strangely.

"Arisawa-san... ... I didn't realize that you knit," He said, looking between the girl and the book.

"Ah... I don't. Why?" Tatsuki answered, smiling a little too happily.

"It's just... that's a pattern book for knitting hats." Before either party could continue with the odd conversation, Ishida felt himself nearly making contact with the floor as something very heavy slammed into him from the side. He caught his footing at the last minute, and turned to see what had hit him. For a second, he was dazed the the bright colour shining in his face.

"Ishida-kun! Welcome home! I'm feeling a lot better now. Tatsuki thought I could maybe feel better if I distracted myself while cooking dinner and it worked!" Inoue said, still holding his arm in a very embarrassing place. He could... feel them. Ishida turned red and wondered if he might faint. He rejected the idea, of course, in the name of his masculinity. Of course, once he saw the look on Tatsuki's face he wondered if he would be off the hook if he fainted. "Uryuu, there's no need to be so embarrassed about me making you dinner!"

"Ah... yes. Well, what are you making, Inoue-san?" Ishida said, relieved that Inoue had let his arm go to run back towards the kitchen. She stuck her head out after a moment. Oh yes, something was definitely being fried on the stove that probably wasn't supposed to be fried. Ever.

"Ah, I'm making an american stirfry, flavoured onigiri and tori no kara-age. Won't it be great? A wonderful home cooked meal with an appetizer!" She said before disappearing into the kitchen again. Ishida was sure he saw his life go by. American stirfry? Rice balls? Chicken nuggets? And what was worse... there, in the corner of the kitchen just where he could see before his vision was cut off by the walls- there was a chocolate syrup container in the garbage. What did she put it on?! Oh, he hoped to god it wasn't on the tori no kara-age. It's not like he'd ever tried it, but somehow he just knew that chocolate syrup on breaded chicken was... so very disgusting. While becoming very pale, he looked over at Tatsuki sitting with his knitting patterns. She was smiling.

"Yes, I paid for all of the ingredients. My mom is always worried that Orihime-chan isn't eating enough," Tatsuki said, confirming all of Ishida's worst fears. His mind was forced back to the threatening notes he'd received. One had said something like not worrying about heaven's punishment when earth's punishment was so much closer. Then, a crude drawing of a fist. He was beginning to get the message. After all, Tatsuki was Orihime's best friend... she would always be close by that way.

"Ah, the appetizer is done!" Inoue called, stopping his inner monologue. She placed a small plate on the table, and Ishida was afraid to look. And there it was. The leftovers of the cinnamon flavoured snap peas and a few flower shaped carrots thrown in for colour with artistic dribbles of mayonnaise. Ishida took a deep breath and approached the table. He slowly reached out to grab one of the carrots, hoping the cinnamon flavour hadn't had enough time to soak yet. As he was removing it from the plate, it hit a bit of the mayonnaise and he made coolest face he could. Because the dining table was in just the right place that the three walled kitchen was completely visible. She was sure to be watching. He silently reminded himself of the pains she'd gone through to make such a complicated meal and that it would make her feel better after the headache she had earlier. Slowly, very slowly, he took a small bite. It looks like he had been right! Inoue hadn't had the time to let the carrots soak in the flavour of the cinnamon and so mayonnaise and carrot didn't taste too terrible. After all, neither of them had a strong flavour.

"Arisawa-san, are you not eating?" He asked, trying to turn the situation around.

"Ah... Tatsuki-chan's portions are packed up to go home. Her mom called earlier and said she needed to finish some homework she didn't do during the last tournament," Inoue answered, bringing out the onigiri. It took Ishida a moment in his shock that Tatsuki had trapped him by intellect alone to notice the oddness

of the rice balls. It was after Tatsuki had been given her portions and left that he finished his little flower shaped carrot slice that he looked at them. He was actually quite fond of onigiri, his grandfather tended to make them. He told Uryuu that the shaping of the onigiri helped you keep your dexterity. Of course, at the time, Ishida had been quite small and not very good at shaping them. Out of nostalgia, he unconsicously picked one up and it was half way to his mouth when he noticed.

"Inoue-san... "

"Hai?"

The onigiri was pink. In the shape of a teddy bear's face. And it did NOT smell like anything pink that was meant to be in a rice ball. It smelled like... stomach medicine.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hiyo! It seems my muse was kicking me in the head this week. I actually have chapter nine done too. I have only half of chapter ten though, I'm still writing that one. Funnily enough, Kitahoshi had to do research this week! I had to look up japanese foods and recipes. I admit, I cheaped out with the american stirfry but meh. I am SO sorry about those who read the last chapter before I had a chance to fix it (which was most of you). I was a little rusty with wordpad, but everything is fine now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Bleach, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, the flower shaped carrot slices or the now empty bottle of chocolate syrup. I mean, I do have one but not the one in this story. Mine looks like a cute little elephant!

**dn-bleachnaruto:** Haha... well, I couldn't do that again. Actually, a writer friend of mine made me my favourite spaghetti because it's the first thing I've written for two years. It was really good.

**A Tear Behind Every Smile: **Yes, horror indeed! I've already written about her horror but I'm going to give you guys a chance to review first.

_Ishida:_ Isn't that a bit cruel? You made them wait two years and now you're blackmailing them for reviews?

_Kitahsoshi: _But... but... that's not how I meant it! I just wanted to be able to have something written down here too...

_Inoue:_ You're always so suspicious, Ishida-kun! My onii-san always said that people who are overly suspicious have no friends!

_Ishida:_ Are you... going to say something embarrassing now?

_Inoue:_ See? Too suspicious! I came out here when I heard you picking on Kitahoshi-chan and you have the guts to suspect me, too! I'll I'm just going to go get finished changing if that's what it's going to be like!

_Ishida:_ Fine! ... ... wait a second...

_Kitahoshi: _You do realize she was in her undergarments, right? You were even looking at her when you talked to her.

_Ishida:_ **thunk**

**Lady Ashari:** I'm sooo glad you're still here! I don't know what I would have done if I had no one to edit my work. What do you think the liklihood of getting someone to make fanart for me is?

**Ishasuki Mitochi:** Yes! I trained hard in the mountains, fighting bears in writing contests and washing my clothes in the cold river water!

**whitehitsugaya:** Well I was re-watching the beginning of Bleach the other day (my man creature hadn't seen it) and I saw the part where Inoue was talking about the rain connecting the sky and earth so I thought I'd take a stab at it.

**NigaleCross: **Well... I was walking, and then I tripped and fell into writing. lol.


	9. Comfort

Ishida had never wanted to know his own bathroom so intimately. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but he was exhausted. In the end, he had gotten his wish. The chocolate syrup was NOT on the chicken. And she had not cooked the stirfry with soy sauce. He should have realized that to Orihime, an american stirfry was a stirfry with some kind of american product in it. Sure, you could say it was american if you used traditional north american vegetables, but somehow burnt chocolate syrup was not what he had expected or prepared himself for. The ironic thing was, that despite all that if she hadn't burnt the chocolate sauce talking to Tatsuki at the door, it would have been tolerable. And the chicken had actually been quite good. Using ginger to flavour the breading made it a little tasty. Of course, she could have used _less_ ginger, but it was a start. He almost didn't mind that the chicken would be leftovers for his lunch tomorrow. Taking a deep breath, he closed the toilet lid and flushed it before moving to the sink to wash his face. He was feeling rather unpleasant and wanted to take a shower before presenting himself to Inoue again.

"Uryuu... can I come in?" She asked, making him jump. Water spread along the counter and he grabbed a royal blue towel to clean it up before it started dripping on the floor. "I'm... sorry." He looked up thoughtfully. She was upset. Well, he had tried his best to digest the food without looking as unwell as he had felt but the burnt chocolate syrup had just pulled the trigger, so to speak.

".. Inoue. Don't worry about me, I ate too much-" He began, his face still dripping.

"No!" Inoue said, entering on her own. She looked at him seriously. He stared at her blurry form, his glasses left sitting on the side of the bath tub. "I'm not stupid! I know it was the food. I'm really sorry, Uryuu! I don't know what's happened to me... we used to enjoy all our meals together and now... I'm just a failure. I forgot to make sure that the foods wouldn't upset your stomach. I know you don't like a lot of fried foods..." He sighed.

"Inoue, don't worry. I know you were trying. Don't beat yourself up so much. You had a headache still when you were at the grocery store, right?" Ishida said quietly. He tried his best not to breathe in her direction and was breathing through his nose to keep the smell of his sickness from reaching her. "Besides... you put the stomach medicine in the onigiri on purpose, didn't you?". She looked at him blinking back tears and let out a sigh.

"You're too good for me, Ishida-kun," She said, frowning. "I'll go clean up the kitchen so you can rest." She walked out, leaving the door open in a very masculine fashion. Come to think of it, she had some strange habits. She'd taken his magazines in his room and left them in a tidy pile in the front room today, thus how Arisawa-san had come to be reading his knitting book. For once he was glad he wasn't the type of man who kept _other_ sorts of magazines in his closet. He finished brushing his teeth and using mouth wash in time to hear her finish putting away the leftovers in the fridge. Then she turned the kitchen sink water on to wash the dishes. He walked slowly to the kitchen, wondering what would be best to say to her in a situation like this.

"Inoue-san... " He began, then looked at her. She was holding her head. "Inoue-san, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side and turned off the tap. The sound of the water disappearing seemed to surprise her, and she jumped.

"Ishida-kun... Ah, what was I doing?" She asked, looking about her. "I think it was something in the kitchen... but maybe it wasn't. But then why would I be in the kitchen? Ah!" She spun around and checked the fridge fervently. He watched her for a few moments, a little curious. When she started mumbling under her breath, he tapped her shoulder.

"Ah... what are you doing?" He asked, more than just a little wierded out. He pulled his hand back swiftly after tapping her shoulder, lest she bite him or something even more bizarre. She looked at him like he was asking a stupid question. She made an almost huffy noise as if she had explained this to him hundreds of times. For whatever reason, this made him feel a little meek. He chastised himself. Feeling like a child in front of such a person was ridiculous!

"Don't you know?! I'm looking for salmon!" She snapped. If it weren't such a strange thing to be doing, he'd wonder whether it was really Orihime or not. "You have to be on the look out! It might eat our butter."

"Uh... I don't think salmon eat butter, Orihime..." Ishida commented, wondering why he even bothered. She looked at him with an odd look for a few minutes, of which he looked away after the first.

"Are you sure... ?" She questioned him. He nodded. She seemed to be thinking, so he made his escape. He sat in the living room, looking over at the stack of his magazines. He probably ought to study, but he was still working on a sewing project. He was looking over the knitting book that Arisawa-san had seemed very interested in earlier when the red-head finally made her exit from the kitchen. Seeing the opening beside him, she loudly fell there and tried to read over his shoulder. This eventually led to her chin brushing against his shoulder, of which Ishida was finding himself very aware. He'd stopped reading and was trying not to turn red at the contact of her arm against his and the small brushes of her chin against his shoulder. He was sure that eventually this would be an activity that gave him peace and relaxation rather than heart palpitations. Maybe someday.

* * *

**(A/N)**

You know, one thing I've started eating in these two years of being missing is cottage cheese. I mean, seriously, the stuff looks strange and much like bad milk. Which is really ironic. It sort of reminds me of Orihime's foods. You know, how cheese is just really old milk and yet we love it so much. I'm so glad you guys reviewed! Although it has come to my attention that there are so many more people on the alert list than those who review. To those people, I'm going to assume you think the story is perfect and have nothing to add or suggest. Because logically, you must be liking the story to get alerts when I add new chapters.

**Lady Ashari:** Yesss...! I really want a picture representing the funniest moments in at least every two chapters. I'm sort of half way done chapter ten, I'll send it your way when it's finished.

**whitehitsugaya:** Voila! Ishida is still among the living! Which is good because since he's the last quincy he must have many little quincy children to pass on the blood.

_Ishida:_ You're making me sound like a pimp.

_Inoue:_ Oh, Ishida... I didn't realize that you were the last... But don't worry! Even if you can't find an understanding wife I will have as many Quincy children for you as I can!

_Kitahoshi:_ ... alright. I can go along with that idea. Might make an interesting adult fanfic in the future. Hmmm...

_Ishida:_ You.. you really don't have to... I mean, you don't have to go that far, Inoue...

_Inoue:_ So! When do you want to start! I measured my hips beforehand so I think I can only have one at a time but I'll make sure they're really good quality!

_Ishida:_ ... I-Inou- ... **Thunk!**

_Kitahoshi: _Wow... that was even too far for me... What exactly does she mean 'really good quality'?

_Inoue:_ Omigod! He's bleeding! What should we do?!

_Kitahoshi:_ Don't worry too much. It's just an intense nose bleed. But... I'm still so disturbed...

**Ichasuki Mitochi: **I hope so. I mean, it will make his life much easier.

**Toushiroseyes:** woot! Tee hee, my Inoue has been complimented! I'll tell you a secret! I'm sort of like Orihime only not so far gone so it's easy for me to write for her.


	10. Nightmares

"I promise I won't get hurt," Orihime whispered soothingly, drawing little patterns on his pale arm. Ishida fought to keep his blush in check and so far seemed to be winning but at the cost of losing track of the stitch number in his newest knitting project. It was getting cold lately, and frankly, Inoue was the type of person these particular mittens were made for. For the sake of his own pride, he left out the part about the mittens generally being made for children by their frustrated mothers. There were only so many pairs of gloves that she could lose before he would start this project. A week was up. And Inoue was still oblivious to everything, but more importantly, once she had finished losing all of her own gloves she'd taken to wearing his. Which, was sort of endearing. But her small hands didn't fit inside them well enough compared to his long hands, and his hands were getting cold without his favourite gloves. That, and perhaps Inoue would take the gloves he was making home with her when she left him. And then she might wear them sometimes, and it would be like a reminder to him that there had been a time when he, Ishida, had been loved by her. He'd been warned today at her check up at the clinic that she might forget everything that was happening now. He'd known that the man was taking pity on him.

"Uryuu, are you listening to me?" Orihime said, taking his glasses right from off his face. His vision was blurred, and he was forced to drop his knitting to look at her. It was hard to tell, but he was sure that she was standing very close to him. He could feel her breath on his face as she huffed about him not paying attention to her. Her grey eyes seemed darker up close, he thought.

"What is it, Inoue?" He asked, trying to smile at his guest. She sighed, and pulled his knitting project out of his lap and set it onto the table with ease. She'd done it as though it had been so natural that he hadn't even noticed until a needle tapped against the table. He began to panic, wondering exactly what she was trying to instigate when she pulled one of his long legs onto the couch effectively turning him to the side. He turned his head to look at her, still without glasses. "What are you doing?" She smiled, laying one hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm not asking again if you weren't listening. Now I'm just going to go ahead and interrupt your knitting," She said, completely misreading his baffled expression. "Don't worry. I'm not going to exert myself; I remember there's still one week left." And before he'd really known it, she had settled herself between his legs on the couch and was leaning her back against his chest. He'd been so careful to listen to what she said that he realized she'd moved there when she pulled his long arms around her shoulders.

"I-inoue?" He said uncertainly. This was definitely one of the most intimate moments of his entire life and they were both completely clothed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It won't hurt just to hold me, you know. You worry too much," She said, smiling without opening her eyes. The words struck him as strange, and almost tender. Because for once, it seemed like they were talking about the same thing. And even though the the logical part of his brain was poking holes in the entire idea that what she said had meaning to their actual circumstances, his rapidly beating heart overran it for once. He extended his arms around her to hold her shoulders to be as gentlemanly as possible. Spurred on by the feeling of her relaxed and facing away from him, he slowly let himself rest his face onto one of her shoulders. He was tired. No, he was weary. Keeping her out had been scraping away at him and he didn't have the energy to keep going. Just a break, he told himself. This was just a break for a little while from the reality. Soon he'd go back to creatively finding ways out of her embraces and affectionate gestures, perhaps rested a bit.

The break went on for an hour, Ishida realized with some awareness later. He'd finally decided to make himself look up at the clock when he was sure they'd been there for what felt like an eternity. What surprised him was that it was time for Inoue to take her bath and she hadn't said anything. It took him a moment of coming back to himself to realize that she had fallen asleep at some point. Her breathing was very even and deep. And when he'd shifted his arms to poke one shoulder to get her attention she hadn't responded. He was unsure how to go forward at this point, because he didn't exactly have any reasons that seemed worthwhile to get up. Until of course, he realized that he did want to take a bath even if she chose to sleep through hers.

He reluctantly and carefully moved her so he could carry her bridal style when he stood from the couch. She didn't stir, though he could see that her eyes were moving very quickly under her eyelids. He decided that he really didn't want to know what she was dreaming about. He probably wouldn't understand. As he moved slowly towards the only bedroom in the apartment, he mused to himself how he'd held her like this once before. Although she would never remember it, he'd been moving too quickly and had set her down by the time she had been safely secured out of danger. She was the same in weight, and in comparison he liked carrying her more now when he was more aware of the entire experience. It made her seem very frail, and delicate. He set her down onto the bed and had just pulled the blankets up around her shoulders when her eyes opened and she sucked in a gasp of air. He was sorry he'd woken her, but she seemed to be upset.

"Orihime, you're alright. You were just dreaming," He said, hoping it would comfort her. She pulled at him then, quiet. She pulled incessantly and rather than have her ruin a shirt, he was gave in and crawled onto the bed beside her. She buried her face in his chest the moment he hit the bed, and was shaking. Had she been having a nightmare? He carefully wrapped his arms around her as he imagined he might have if this entire charade wasn't a pile of lies. She seemed to still, before looking up to him cautiously.

"Uryuu?" The personal way she said it, made him blush. But there was a questioning tone to it, one that was frightened. It must have been some nightmare, he mused.

"I'm here, 'Hime. Everything will be alright," He gently stroked her hair, wondering if that was what her imaginary Ishida did as well. Either way, it in combination with his words seemed to calm her as she buried her face back down into his chest. She was calmed, but not letting go of his shirt. He hated to rock the boat when his life seemed to be going so well... but he had to out of polite etiquette. "Inoue, you should change into your night clothes if you're going to sleep early tonight." She shook her head against him, though what she was saying no to, he had no clue. She finally looked at him again, and looked hard as if she were about to deliver an ultimatum.

"We're going to sleep. Now," She said, seriously. Normally, if she hadn't had such a pale look about her, he might fight her on it, but he got the feeling that she might cry if he didn't do as she asked. And it worried him. What could have shaken her so much? She was hurting, and he could see it. But he didn't know what to do for her other than stay right there. It was the only thing she'd asked of him. He looked up at the light that was still on above them with some irritation. He couldn't sleep with the light on. She followed his gaze, and understood. She pulled him by a firm grip around his waist to accompany her to turn off all the apartment lights, the bedroom last before settling back onto the bed into the former position. He was now beginning to worry about her. Why was she moving as though her life depended on them being glued together? He decided she was tired now. He would ask tomorrow morning. He didn't want to upset her now as she was just calming down again. He stroked her hair, wondering if he could get up in time in the morning to take a quick bath then.

"Good night, 'Hime," He said, hoping it sounded like a worn in term of endearment. It was still new and made his heart attempt an escape, as well as filling his face with colour. But she didn't really seem to care that it was so difficult for him to say it. He wondered if he'd gotten lucky and that the Ishida in her mind was also bashful.

"Uryuu... you love me, right?" She asked it so suddenly it shocked him. Shocked him out of what he was thinking, and shocked him to know that she was dead on correct. Somewhere along the line of her wearing his watch, his slippers and gloves she'd managed to take his heart for her own as well. It was nothing less than shocking. But, he had to step back and remind himself she was looking to be comforted at that moment and didn't need him to be frighteningly silent after such a question. He thought hard about what he might say had they already confirmed such feelings with one another. Another inspiration. He was getting good at this.

"You know I love you. And I'll still love you tomorrow, so sleep now." He was too good, he thought with a bloated ego. An ego that was needled by the fact it was true. He was going to die in one week's time. Fall into a million pieces at her feet when she realized the ghastly truth. Suddenly... what other people thought or threatened didn't matter anymore. Because she would belong to the shinigami substitute again in one week. In one week, Ichigo could have her love forever. Ishida only had now. She only loved him now. He wasn't going to take advantage of her- that was cowardly. But he wasn't going to waste this time either. Because he loved her. And for one week- she loved him the way she never would. Their cat meowed before walking into the room. It was likely confused, wondering why the two humans were in bed to go to sleep already. But not complaining, the cat jumped up onto the bed and curled up behind his ankles purring. Their life together- he just wanted to have it, to accept it for one week. Was that a sin?

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. Really, I don't. Not the characters, the story or anything.

Lady Ashari: Thanks again for always editing my stuff quickly and at random intervals. If I am ice cream, you are my cone.

Ishasuki Mitochi: Thank you for your laughter. It helps reaffirm that I'm amusing and not making a lame fanfic with bad jokes. I actually do worry about that.

TheJoker'sAce: Thank you, thank you. My only regret is I've got nothing to amuse you in the author's note today as I'm putting my full effort into finishing Amnesia in the next few chapters.

whitehitsugaya: If you ask me, Ishida is losing his hold on reality. He's starting to get sucked into Inoue's mad re-creation of the world. I mean, he called her Hime!

NigaleCross: Thanks! I stole all the fluff from my pillow. It might be an uncomfortable sleep tonight, I used the rest in this chapter.

HeartBrokenHinata: Yes, Inoue is always very nice that way.

LKira: I hope I haven't lost what it is that you enjoy in my writing style. I know this chapter is bursting at the seams with fluff. I'm trying to balance it so I don't get too much sap, that's usually what ruins the excitement in Ishida and Inoue fanfiction I think. People make it too easy, when love is something you have to work for and work at.

Hiiragi Demon: Haha! Oh look, I'm infecting the readers with the Orihime virus!

syNemYoA: Sweet, you're really waiting? Well wait no more! I've got my beta reader back again, bless her soul I always jump in surprise and joy when she keeps letitng me throw chapters at her even with my famous disappearances. But I'm hoping to finish Amnesia off soon, without rushing too much. The fanfic is really getting long and I'd like to start finishing some other fanfiction since I'm sure those on the alert lists for the others are also desperately waiting for me to finish up.

Anon.: Well I'm really glad you came back to keep reading it! Though the next few chapters are going to be a bit more lengthy again so that I can finish the fanfic in a few chapters like I want to. I'm hoping that makes you happy! After re-reading the old chapters, I do agree the other chapters are very short. So I'm trying to lengthen them out again.

Ash Ninja: Here! An update! Haha... okay, so it's really late. But it's still the same year this time.

animelover00094: I do one better. You only had to be on a cliff hanger for three months this time. Happy times!


	11. Rooftop Confession

When the two set out for school two days later, Ishida was too blissfully occupied by the feel of her small and warm hand in his to think about the fact that she had once again taken his gloves. He'd even finished the mittens he was knitting for her and had presented them to her the evening before. She'd been a little confused as to why there was a string connecting the two mittens until he'd explained how she wouldn't lose them that way. She'd been so touched by the gesture, that he had thought for sure she would wear them. But instead, she'd been taking his gloves as usual. He'd caught her toying with the mittens just that morning, and so it had been a little strange that she'd forget to take them. But he noticed that she never lost his gloves. Only her own. The late October wind was cold, but not cold enough for Ishida to care. After a particularly chilling breeze, he shivered. She noticed, with some lament looking down at the navy blue gloves she'd taken. But before she had time to fret, he'd slipped his one hand into his pocket and the other hand she had been holding ever so skillfully into the mitten with her hand. Inoue blushed at the intimacy of the gesture, but saw with a bit of surprise that he was looking forward. She knew he was blushing as well, but he seemed to be hiding it well. Inoue smiled brightly, and followed his example.

Orihime was glad that he didn't seem to think that she was turning into a kleptomaniac. As she met up with Tatsuki and she felt his hand leave hers alone in the glove, she felt a pang of loneliness but fought it back. He nodded at her, and continued on his way to the school while she met up with Tatsuki. It wasn't until Tatsuki and Orihime were inside changing into their indoor shoes and hanging up their coats that Tatsuki noticed the extent of her taking things. It had gone quite far by now, and Tatsuki was beginning to worry.

"Orihime... you..." She began, unsure about how to word what she wanted to say. Orihime looked down, a little shamed. Tatsuki would notice. She was sure Chizuru would notice as well. And whoever else looked at her clothes with some detail was going to start asking questions.

"I... It's a good luck charm," She said, meeting Tatsuki's eyes reluctantly. Tatsuki looked over her once more, making a checklist. She was wearing his watch, dangling on her wrist. She was wearing his gloves again, her gaze moved up to her shirt. Orihime was wearing Ishida's tie from the boy's uniform instead of the red bow provided for the girls. Her socks were a neutral grey, which was a colour she never wore. Inoue was fond of white socks, and sometimes socks with loud patterns but never grey. Tatsuki sighed, and wondered how many other people were going to notice.

"Orihime... if there's anything bothering you... you know you can talk to me," Tatsuki said, smiling. She didn't want to worry the red haired girl so early in the morning. Besides, Tatsuki already knew what she was doing before Orihime knew it herself. Anyone who knew about Orihime and a bit of psychology could see she was obviously wearing a protective barrier. When she was with him, she didn't need them but during school hours she couldn't exactly stick to his side- though she had tried glue. But it seemed that when someone said that two people were glued together they did not mean using the actual adhesive material. In the end she'd just ruined one of her school uniform shirts giving her the excuse if he should ever ask to borrow something else that was his. She wondered how he'd managed to not notice his shirts were stretched. She'd stopped wearing it after trying to survive in it for five seconds the morning before before realizing he'd notice if she taped her chest down. She cursed him at that moment for being so thin and had schemed to put more fried fatty foods into his bentos if she could manage it.

Ishida managed to make it until lunch before he'd start to count the days left again in his head. Five days. That was lots of time, he thought to himself. Today he would for sure succeed in having lunch with Orihime despite the opposition of Tatsuki, Chizuru and surprisingly Ichigo. He'd become rather mopey, and was insistent on knowing every single detail of Inoue's every action. Which was becoming ridiculous. He was tired of trying to rationalize the way she managed to wave at Kurosaki when she entered the classroom in the mornings with the orange haired teenager. Still, he was pleasantly surprised when the lunch bell rang and Inoue had dragged them out of the class room with both lunches in one arm. She had them sitting on the empty roof in their coats before anyone could react- even himself. He wanted to laugh, but her grave expression seemed to tell him it was not the right time.

"Orihime," He said, sitting down beside her. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes shamelessly, noting that she'd somehow locked the door to the roof with spirit power alone. "Tell me what's wrong." She looked at him in surprise. Maybe he had noticed the clothes. She set the lunch boxes down and pulled her coat tighter around her as if trying to hide it. She sighed, giving in.

"I feel happy. And also safe when we eat lunch alone together," She explained, before begrudgingly handing him one mitten. He wasn't sure what to do with it, but she was already wearing the other one and appeared to be making no plans to return it to him. He used his bare hand to start eating the lunch. She'd made an effort after the last cooking accident to take note of what didn't make him ill and what did. He noted that his lunch today had a lot of meat in it. He looked at her thoughtfully, noting she had also packed him some pastries for dessert. Though she made strange foods, Inoue always packed a balanced meal. He wondered what it was she had been thinking about when packing him this lunch. He looked over at her lunch and decided she seemed to be dieting as well. Without much thought, he dropped three chicken nuggets onto her rice with his chopsticks before starting to eat his own tiny rice portion. She looked at him, surprised.

"You're going to need the protein if you insist on keeping the door closed for the entire lunch period," He said, continuing to eat. She smiled at him unexpectedly, touched by his concern. He sat dazed on the receiving end of it, heat filling his face. The moment was broken when Ichigo finally broke through the door and spirit force, pushing Orihime back and making her nearly lose her lunch. Being as quick as usual, Ishida caught her and her lunch without disturbing his own lunch. Kurosaki stomped toward them with his own bento and sat in front of them. He'd sealed the door again, Ishida thought bemused. Inoue however moved into his side until he could feel her body heat through their clothes and coats, looking wearily at Kurosaki.

"I thought I could join you while you reminisce," Kurosaki said, with more tactic than he'd shown in his entire life. He had said it to Ishida, mainly. Ichigo insisted that he be around Inoue at lunch in the thought that maybe she would remember him if he hung around long enough.

"There isn't really all that much to think about," Orihime said defensively. Ishida was sure if she could have crawled inside him she would have at that moment as she couldn't seem to get close enough. Ishida set down his bento, already knowing where this was headed. Orihime was unusually mean to Ichigo lately. Not in any intentional ways of course, but she was brushing him off, even avoiding him.

"Well, there was Ishida's Bankai, it must have been impressive," Ichigo pushed. They seemed to be acting like children now, pushing and pushing until one of them would get hurt. Which was strange. Had he really been so caught up in his own happiness that he hadn't noticed something changing? It couldn't be. No. He looked at Ichigo with an intense gaze. Ichigo ignored him, continuing to look at Orihime. It had all taken place in five seconds, but looking back Ishida was sure it felt like longer in memory because he chose to prolong his obliviousness before it was shattered.

"Don't be silly, Ishida doesn't have a Bankai, you were the one who-" Inoue's highly strung response cut out as quickly as it had started. She hadn't finished the thought. But she didn't need to. Because suddenly Ichigo had pulled her to her feet, and was doing some juvenile movment that had the two of them spinning in circles. And Ishida sat stunned, staring at the spot where she'd just been. He was cold without her snuggled so close to his side. He wondered why it had happened so soon? Five days... He was supposed to have five days. Where had they gone? Three people on a roof top. One pulling along an old friend with joy. Another being pulled, pale and stricken with the terror of having been found out in a lie. And the third, frozen. Frozen and bleeding inside.

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Never did. Got it? Good. Because if I did own them... Bleach wouldn't be kid friendly anymore. There would be lots of whipped cream and yuri and... alright, you get the picture.**

Lady Ashari: I guess you do have like a front row seat to the action, huh? I might or might not attempt a new chapter tonight. I'm really sore at the moment from swimming a little too much so I'm wondering if I can stay awake long enough to write it out. That and you know I feed on reviews. They give me the energy to keep going. I can always count on you though Ashari. Lots of love, cone to my ice cream!

TheJoker'sAce: Ha! Take this! A new chapter in one day. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Me a sir? But... but I have boobs! It's true! They're right- oh, you are a sneaky one.

Sheepsama13: Well, yeah. She slowly melts through him. Orihime is magical like that. I know she melts through my heart every time. I keep wanting to write a purely fluffy fanfic where Ishida and Inoue have already hooked up but it would turn into a plotless drabble. I know you all crave the conflict of them coming together.

_**Have you reviewed this chapter yet? No? Go do it! Kita needs to know people still care. Feed the author, she needs love and lots of it. Even just a review that only says "lots of love" would do it. It would take five seconds.**_


	12. Failed Apology

Orihime was the first to snap out of it and react. Ichigo hadn't realized that she'd been shoving him away until she pushed him down onto the ground. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how horrible it had been to play that trick on her. But she was in just as much trouble, really. No matter how much she wanted to scream at Kurosaki-kun, tell him just what was running through her mind, she felt tears come on instead. She chose to run past him to the door throwing it open. She only looked back for two seconds at Ishida who hadn't moved before the tears came down harder and she choked back a sob while turning and escaping the scene.

Kurosaki was too happy at that moment to notice that he was the only happy one. He turned to Ishida, still on his butt where she'd pushed him.

"She remembers me, Ishida! She's all better. Isn't it great?" Ishida looked up at him helplessly, before coming back to himself. He took a breath to steady himself as he began to clean up the mess that was left of Inoue's lunch to give himself a moment. He'd known she was going to remember, even if it was supposed to have been in five days, he had known. So it shouldn't have been as shocking as it was to him. But of course, there were painful questions he wasn't ready to ask. How long had she remembered? Was it Ichigo who had finally pushed her to remember or had it happened earlier? Had it happened when she'd had that nightmare? He admitted, after dreaming of their life and then realizing you were in a one sided love would be a nightmare. But she had stayed by his side, started acting strange but more like herself.

"Hn. She's back to normal," Ishida said finally, packing away the lunches efficiently. He strained but managed to make his response neutral. Ishida was not a people person. Which is why he left the rooftop next without any goodbye and left the school without looking back. He was going to be not just alone but also away from people until he could recover his wits. Any person who figured out that he was sad about her recovery would be sure to tell him how horrible it was. So he decided to suffer through it alone, the way he knew best.

Inoue had quickly secured Tatsuki and had made an excuse to go home with her early. When they finally arrived at Inoue's apartment and settled down Tatsuki spoke.

"So you remember now," She said. It was a statement, not a question. One that laid her heavy with guilt. Somewhere she'd known it was wrong to lie and pretend that nothing had changed but she had thought for just a little while that maybe she could make that dream a reality. She realized now that she had wanted to do so at the expense of a friend.

"I used Ishida," Orihime began, not bothering to hold back the tears streaming down her face. She stared forward, knowing Tatsuki wouldn't judge her harshly for it, but might suggest some way for her to make things better. "I pretended to not remember, because it seemed so much easier that way. But I never thought about his feelings."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, a little lost.

"He was pretending to love me and be the person I thought he was until I got better. And he was so kind about it. I used him to make my life easier. It was just so nice being loved... I didn't want to stop. I was so selfish," She said, sighing. Inoue had never faced a problem of this magnitude between her and a friend before. Tatsuki watched, thoughtfully.

"So do you remember everything that happened before?"

"Most of it, yes. Why?"

"Because you said something to me, Orihime-chan, that I really think you meant. You shouldn't be sad. It's only natural to want to be loved. Ishida is reasonable, if you ask him for forgiveness and just explain it to him he will probably understand. Sure, you made a mistake. But everyone does," Tatsuki said, resting a hand on the table passively.

The last thing the lone Quincy expected was hearing someone break into his apartment. He sat up in bed, getting ready to pull his bow. He heard a crashing noise in the living room as the intruder knocked over the table. When he picked up her unique reiatsu, he calmed his hands. How had she managed to come in, and why had she chosen to break into his apartment at this time of night? He inwardly sighed, he wasn't ready to deal objectively with her yet. Even so, ignoring the fact that she had likely hurt herself on the table would be just cold. So with great reluctance he went into his living room and switched on a lamp to find an embarrassed Inoue Orihime on the floor holding her pained leg. He could see the window behind her was pried open, and raised his eyebrows in concern. He lived on the second floor. He had to remind himself about the fairies quickly, and figured it out. He never had thought to lock his windows, being off the ground. It was a good thing she was the only one who had fairies that could hold her up while she opened the window. He moved into the room and pulled one pant leg up to check that she hadn't cut herself.

"There is a door for a reason, Inoue-san." Her leg seemed alright, she mused as he examined it, but she seemed to be having heart problems instead. It was these heart problems, she insisted that were responsible for what she blurted out next instead of her perfectly planned apology. She'd been polishing the apology until it was amazingly perfect and had fallen asleep only to wake up and find night had fallen and she hadn't yet apologized. The cat she'd called Boots walked into the room yawning. It looked at her with a look that surprised her, it was as if the cat thought the window sneaking was absolutely normal and that she was supposed to be there. So she had decided later that it was a mixture of the cat staring at her and her heart problems that ruined her perfect apology.

"I'm having your baby," She blurted out. It was petty of her, and she regretted it the moment it escaped her mouth. Fearing retribution, she didn't look at his face until she heard him laugh.

"Then you shouldn't be breaking into apartments in the middle of the night," He answered. He'd been there when she had read one of her random books and heard her ranting about how it was such a wonderful ending but unrealistic. Which is exactly what he was laughing at now. When he finally calmed, he could see she was too embarrassed to take it back. "So what are you going to do about this baby?"

Inoue, a little hesitant, tried to keep her focus. She hadn't actually expected him to react that way. She fiddled for a moment with her hands before answering with another heavy layer of guilt.

"I was thinking we might keep it. You wouldn't have to marry me or even date me, but I think it might be a good idea to perhaps live together," She said, her heart seizing with fear at his silence. What was he going to say? Even yes wasn't an answer she could handle right then. Roommates wasn't a bad arrangement, really, but it seemed heartbreaking. He studied her features, which made her more nervous and he could see it. Suddenly he knew exactly how this other Ishida had been able to approach her, and felt that he was sure that person had always existed in himself. He'd just never known it.

"We could try dating. Once the baby is born, I'll marry you." Orihime felt herself turning very pink. She absolutely hated it when he caught her off guard with these things. It made her feel like she was playing a game where the first person who blushed lost. And perhaps she had lost. But there was no sense in not trying for a tie.

"That sounds good." And to even the battleground, she pulled him in for a kiss. For their first kiss. Most people dated for a little while, and then kissed. But not Ishida and Orihime. That kiss started it.

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer: Even though they're cute- I don't own them.**

Aufera: Hey... um... can I have the cookie now or do I have to get the epilogue up? I want the cookie. And yeah, the epilogue is for the public reaction. I thought I might put the other reader's hearts to rest first.

Ashari: I'm shocked out of my seat you didn't get the first review for the last chapter. But even so, you were absolutely right. I got a lot of sleep last night and took a long walk today to iron out the kinks for the new chapter. Well, that and I had to run normal errands. If only I could make fanfiction for a job, my life would be so much easier. Sort of. Except my editor would be in my face with rusty kitchen knives. In fact, I'd be dead already.

TheJoker'sAce: I'm so tempted to say yes, but that would make this fanfic unsuitable for anyone under 18. So I'll leave it to your imagination. Though it always brings a smile to my face when I get one of your quirky reviews.

Sheepsama13: Thanks for the encouragement and especially the praise. Kita likes praise. Though this short is about 200 words shorter than I meant it to be, I decided at the end that everything I wanted done was done so there was no need to throw anything in. Throwing in random make out session would take away from the sweetness so it was never an option.

Animelover00094: I've actually recently finished reading Twilight. And somehow, I get the feeling if you sent Twilight characters after me I might not mind so much. But not Edward. Because I gave my heart to Jacob, or possibly Alice. I wonder if I could have both. It would be like "Hey! Look! I have a vampire girlfriend and a shapeshifting wolf boyfriend! Yay!". Wow. That would be a great story idea. For another web site, built for older viewers, of course.

Malindorie: Well, your wish has been granted! A quick update! The epilogue needs more thought has it is the last chapter and my vocal teacher always said: "Use your best song last, because it's the one they'll remember!". So it might not be tomorrow that the new chapter goes up. It could be three days to a week.

Tomas Hydraxus: See? It didn't kill- oh. Wait. Sorry. That never usually happens. Except for Mondays. I hate Mondays.


	13. Epilogue

Orihime, for the first time since she had moved in with Ishida Uryuu was troubled. not just her usual troubled. More of a trouble that didn't go away when she went to sleep. It was a problem that she had learned was not in the category of being able to be slept off. Which made her pout. This problem had not become smaller, but it was not becoming bigger either. The phone rang, and she was forced to answer it.

"Hello?". She always seemed to say it in the form of a question when she wasn't paying attention. The person on the other end seemed to know this and could have been upset but chose not to show it if he was.

"Inoue Orihime-san, I assume." The voice was cool, crisp and strangely much like Uryuu's when he was feeling distracted. But then there was something a little colder about this voice that made her almost drop the pen she was holding.

"Speaking," She answered cheerfully, setting the pen down on some homework she hadn't really been focusing on. Ishida really didn't like it when she did that, even though she always got her homework done on time. She just needed the thinking space.

"This is Ishida Ryuuken." Orihime raised one thin eyebrow. Was she supposed to know this person?

"Ah, you must be a relative of Ishida Uryuu. But he's not home right now, so-" Orihime never finished. Because he'd hung up before she could say anything more. Well, the man was certainly curt possibly even rude. But it hadn't been so bad, as it had distracted her from her problem for a small while. It was mainly an issue of time and comfort. She had been living with Ishida for years, and yet it was dreams of that night that were plaguing her with odd worries. They were silly, she knew that. It had hit her all at once when they'd been receiving their acceptance letters. Ishida had received many, and the worries about whether they could manage to still live together bothered her. Ishida hadn't talked about any future career plans, not that she had ever thought to ask.

She perhaps didn't ask enough questions. For instance, when she had finally told everyone about her new living arrangements two weeks into it. She didn't ask any questions as to why Kurosaki had been too busy to come to the house warming party she had finally talked Ishida into. But then, it had caught her a little off guard when he had showed up anyway with a certain little female shinigami in tow. Rukia had been so happy for her, and even brought some strange gifts from Soul Society. At first she had started to question whether they might be like ghost objects once left in the human world for too long but she was assured otherwise. Her arrival had been rather nice and calming for the red headed girl, as she once again resided at Ichigo's home and he calmed down. That wasn't really the right word for it. It was more that her presence distracted him. He'd been moody a lot after he'd found out she had been pretending that her memory hadn't returned. He was hurt by it, she was sure. But she had no way to explain her reasoning why without making his feelings even more hurt. There was nothing positive she could say about it. It had been purely selfish, but when Rukia came back she seemed to have found the right words to soothe him as she always did. Or perhaps she just beat him up. One could never tell.

Tatsuki had been harder to handle at first. She urged Orihime to re-think the entire situation, pointing out logically that she might just be feeling a little lonely at her own apartment and that maybe that feeling would pass. She had taken a long evening to convince Tatsuki that with their combined income they were going to get a bigger apartment. It was the two bedrooms that finally sealed the deal. Orihime was not silly. Well, she was, but she was not stupid. She had her own bed and bedroom furniture at home and her own many other items that would not fit into Ishida's tiny apartment. She kept Sora's memorial away in a corner of her room so as not to bother Ishida too much by it. She felt that perhaps if she put her brother out in the front room as was traditional there would be no way she could kiss Ishida without feeling embarrassed. It was silly, but Ishida didn't ask. So she had gotten into his habit of not asking. It was easy to blame others, she knew, but she was quite sure he at least influenced this change.

She was surprised out of her reverie when she heard unlocking the front door. She picked up her pen as if to make that she was studying. After all, their entrance exams were no funny matter even if they had already been sent letters. High school wasn't even over yet, though it almost was and she already had to study to enter a University or College. To do what? She'd never really thought about it. She'd had these grand schemes of becoming a bride, and then forgot that brides made no money and received no family aid. As long as she went to school she would still be contributing to the rent. That, and Ishida had made sure she'd applied to different Universities. He seemed to think she could be a career woman- if there was a career in the world that worked in her insanity.

"Inoue, the page is upside down," He said as he breezed past into the kitchen. He was right, too. She sighed, the quincy man was far too sharp. Some days it made her want to blind fold him, not that it would help her case any. She stood and stretched before peeking her head into the doorway to the kitchen. He was pouring some juice into two cups.

"Ishida Ryuuken called. Is he a relative of yours?" She said once he'd put the mango juice back in the fridge. He swerved to look at her in surprise. He could tell she wanted to know more than that.

"He's my father," He said shortly. Inoue was surprised by this knowledge. His father? Why did he live on his own? She decided at that moment she was going to start asking questions. It was too quiet when she didn't. Sleeping in separate rooms was one thing, but she refused to keep the fear of rocking the boat from her intimacy with her boyfriend.

"You never told me about him. He must be wondering what Universities you're applying for," Inoue pressed, and saw he noticed it too.

"Can we please leave that man out of our home and conversation, Inoue?" He was using his eyes on her, the sad ones she couldn't say no to. She hated it when he used those! It was like he had laser beams piercing into her heart. "We can talk about anything else that you want to."

"Anything?" Inoue perked up. He looked at her warily, wondering if she'd shrunk some clothing in the wash again and was going to tell him about it.

"Anything."

"Ishida... uhm... you remember the night we started living together again?" Inoue accepted the cup of mango juice he handed to her. She shifted her weight uncomfortably as he nodded. "Well... I was just thinking that... do you still feel that way?" Ishida was completely unsure where this conversation was going. Of course, that was nothing new to him. No matter how hard he tried to understand everything about her, there was always something out of grasp. He put his cup down on the counter and took her free hand, lifting it to his lips gently.

"Of course, Orihime," He said, hoping to wipe away the worried look on her face. He still held her free hand as she took a sip of her mango juice before setting the cup down on the counter as well.

"So... you still want to be with me? And... maybe marry me?" Orihime hated having to bring it up. She'd been warned by Tatsuki that such promptings led to men running away. She said that men were more cautious about such serious commitments. But Ishida didn't seem fazed by it as he pulled her in close to place a kiss on her nose that made her heart flutter. She was very glad that Ishida was somewhat shy, as the blush on his face made her feel less embarrassed by her's. Of course, sleeping in two bedrooms did that to a couple.

"Yes. I promised, for you and that baby," He wasn't smiling, but she could hear the humour in his voice. She set her expression very straight. here it went.

"It's just that... since the baby wasn't ever real and I sort of just used it as an excuse to make you love me again... and it will never really be born... well, then does that mean we'll never actually get married?" Inoue completed the question with some difficulty. Ishida looked at her, raising one eyebrow curiously. That's what she was worrying about? His illogical Orihime was being logical. It was spooky. He was expecting Ichigo to burst in the door proclaiming he was really a woman in disguise.

"Most people wait until they're done University to get married, 'Hime," He said, trying not to make it sound like he was postponing such a plan for personal freedom. He actually was just traditional that way, it only seemed to make sense to wait until they had careers- weddings were expensive.

"Oh," Inoue said, still feeling a bit put out. She pulled back a pout, knowing he'd tried to make it softer by calling her by that nickname. He was pretty translucent in his affections which wasn't such a bad thing, but sometimes she found herself distracted by his efforts and hated losing an important thought path because of it. He made an eye movement that was almost the same as sighing before looking at her seriously.

"But we could be engaged, if that's what you would like," He finally compromised. Life with Inoue wasn't perfect, wasn't planned and wasn't organized. So even without a ring, it seemed like she might treat it like a traditional proposal. What worried him most of the time was that she might change her mind someday, and decide she didn't want to play out this beauty and the geek fairy tale any longer. She kissed him then, and she tasted like mango juice. She drew her face away only to lean it on his shoulder.

"Alright," She said, closing her eyes. "Only one catch."

"What?"

"We share a room. Like a real engaged couple." Ishida's mind boggled at the thought. It would be a decorating disaster. The colours and patterns of their things just didn't match. There was no question of becoming lovers, in his mind. If it was what she wanted, he could only oblige. However from a fashion standpoint it would be difficult. But he silently reminded himself about compromise. It hadn't done him any danger yet.

"What about the extra room?"

"We'll make it into a sewing and crafts room."

Well now he just couldn't say no. Not even to her hideous green body pillow in the shape of a frog.

**(A/N)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. At all, or in any shape or form. I'm also not making money off this.

Hey all! It's finally over! It kind of makes me sad, really. Part of me just wants to keep going, and the other part is all "yay! It's finally finished, now I can go finish other fanfics! Maybe I can write more Ishihime in the future, but I'm really thinking about writing some crack pair fanfics because there just isn't enough of them. Someone put the idea in my head of a crack pairing with Nanao-chan and Yumichika.

Sheepsama13: I'm hoping that Ishida hasn't stretched out of his mold in this chapter. It's always with the epilogues I have the hardest time keeping them all from becoming like goo.

Aufera: How evil! I placed it farther into the future, but Ichigo was still sort of in there.

sakR9: Ahaha... well, no. Now it's done. Forever. Because the epilogue is officially the end. And I know what you mean, I need to look through the chapters again because I missed a bunch of errors like that.

TheJoker'sAce: Seriously, write it. It would be awesome. I would read it, and dance in little circles. Or I could write it, but I'd like to finish my other stories so it might be a little while unless it was just a one-shot. Or maybe I could cut it off at around 6 000 words.

animelover00094: I'll send you the link if I write it, but it would be like stabbing myself in the eye to write a self-insert. But the idea has merit. Perhaps I can find some off the side character to do it with.

123PIKACHU: Yeah, well I aim to please and shock. So far the being shocking bit has been really fun. It's going to be sad going back to normal characters.

Names Are Hard: Nah, Ichigo was just feeling all rejected. After all, he was the only one she forgot. Anyone would feel hurt by that. If Ichigo had liked her it would have taken at least five more chapters to finish the fanfic. And I didn't want this getting too long or else people wouldn't really get to read it all together if they want to because it would take too long.


End file.
